Hidden
by luckycharms92
Summary: Jessica died in that tragic battle down at Perdido Beach, but Drake wouldn't believe it. He brought her to the Darkness so it could bring her back to life. Well, it did, but let's just say...things didn't turn out as planned. Sequel to Choices
1. Lost

Lost

Anything could happen in the FAYZ. Without parents, who is there to control us and tell us when we are being naughty? Who is there to hide the children with powers from other prying eyes? Who is there to keep Caine in check from going completely power hungry? Who is there to keep us from dying, fighting, or killing? Who is there to protect us from the Darkness?

No one.

Children were in charge now and it's a completely different world… trust me.

_Strange maze, what is this place?  
I hear voices over my shoulder,  
Nothing's making sense at all.  
Wonder, why do we race?  
When everyday we're runnin' in circles,  
Such a funny way to fall.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

I was gasping for air when someone pulled me up. My brows furrowed slightly when I looked upon the tired, yet oddly handsome face of the boy before me. My eyes took in his shark like features: sharp gray eyes, thin cruel lips, unruly sandy blonde hair, and an absolutely handsome jaw line. For some odd reason I wanted to trail my finger down his jaw, and then trace his lips. However, I shook those ridiculous thoughts out of my head when I realized I didn't even know him.

There was some excitement on his face, but I didn't really have a good look when he rammed his lips onto mine. The kiss caused momentary loss of function of my brain, but when he pulled away I remembered I still didn't know him.

When I began to move away from him, he simply moved closer and said, "Jessica?"

Jessica? Who was Jessica?

"Who's Jessica?" My eyes widened at him, but then I started to take in my surroundings and I realized I didn't even know where I was in the first place. There was some strange glowing green glob right behind me; a frightened girl crouched low in the far side of a wall, and an angry/shocked boy in front of me.

"That's funny." The boy laughed briefly. "Come on, Jessica, time to go home."

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. I think I'll be going now," I said as I backed up against a dirt wall. I used it to pull me up, but then I paused when it hit me.

Where was I going? Did I have a home? Where was it?

"Jessica, you know that I'll drag you home if I have to," the boy growled.

"Look," I began annoyed now. "I don't know you, so you're not going to be dragging me anywhere."

'_Drake, hush,'_ something sinister growled. I turned my eyes to the green glob, thinking that it talked, but shook my head, knowing that was ridiculous. Yet, it spoke again. _'Re-incarnating her soul must've caused her to forget everything. All her memories are gone…'_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," the boy growled as he began to uncoil a whip from his waist. No, wait…that whip was part of his arm. I covered my mouth to keep the vomit from coming out. Unfortunately, there was no way to stop the fear spreading throughout my whole body.

'_Take her with you; teach her everything she has forgotten. Go, now.'_

I blinked at few times at the green glowing glob, still frozen in fear; I felt something strong wrap itself around my waist and begin to drag me out.

Nothing was making sense anymore. It was all too weird; a green talking glob thing, this boy with some mutant arm, and me without a memory. This couldn't be happening. It must be a dream. Yeah that was it; it was all a dream.

_When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you._

I found out the boy's name was Drake Merwin, the girl from the mine was Lana, and the boy who was waiting in the car when we left the mine was Bug. Drake had left Lana out by the mines, telling her that she could walk home. I couldn't believe how cruel he was being towards her, but I was too scared and confused to say anything to him.

The boy who was already in the car, Bug, got out and let me sit in the passenger seat next to Drake. At first, I declined. Then I felt Drake's cold stare on me, making me take up the offer. The car ride was tense and very quiet. I felt very uncomfortable sitting next to someone like Drake; his presence alone was frightening, not to mention that weird hand of his. After a few extra minutes of silence, Drake broke it with a snarl.

"I don't believe it, Jessica." He glanced over at me. "You're playing a joke on me. Just stop, it's not funny anymore."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not joking," I said feebly. "I wish I was, but I'm not-"

He cut me off angrily as he turned sharply down a road. "Cut the crap! You know who you are, and you know who I am! Stop being so fucking cruel, bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch!" I cried out as I fell over from the sharp turn. "Please, just believe me. I'm not lying, or joking!"

"Whatever, bitch," he growled as his grip tightened around the steering wheel. I sat back and sighed, knowing the conversation was over for now. I understood why he still didn't believe me and I didn't blame him. Hell, when he told me everything that happened earlier on our way out of the mine I didn't believe him. I just couldn't, the whole thing was absolutely absurd.

Apparently, I died in some battle and then was brought back to life by the green glob. I was still waiting to wake up from this dream; although I doubted I would ever wake up.

We arrived at Coates Academy, a beaten up school that looked like it went through hell. I frowned as Drake drove up to the front entrance, killed the engine, and growled at me to get out. I did as he told me, so that he wouldn't use that freaky whip thing on me.

I walked into the building right behind him, but ran into an anxious looking girl. She was very pretty even though her face was set in a tight scowl. Drake, on the other hand, didn't seem to be very taken with her though. Upon seeing her he snarled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"None of your business," she snapped back as she looked up at him. Her eyes burning with anger at him, but widened in shock when they turned to me. I smiled weakly at her and said, "Hi."

"Jessica?" she stated, still shocked. "But…how? You're dead…I saw you dead on the ground just last night! Drake, what is going on?"

"That is none of your business." He mocked her shrill voice. Drake looked at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and turning his back to the girl. "Plus, it's not even Jessica. She lost her memory of just about everything. She doesn't even remember her own name."

"Oh?" There was a sudden change in the girl's attitude. She walked over to me with a smile. "Hi, I'm Diana Ladris. I was your best friend. Actually, we're closer than friends are. We were almost like sisters."

This got a cruel laugh from Drake. "You got to be fucking kidding me. Even she knows _that's_ not true."

I glanced between Diana and Drake, unsure of which one I was supposed to believe; the boy who had threatened me countless times on the drive to this place, or the girl who seemed harmless. I chose the girl.

"If we were such great friends," I began as I inched closer to her. "Do you mind telling me who I am. What was I like?"

"Oh, of course, sweetie," she said with a sad smile. She put a hand on my shoulder, as if comforting me. "Your name is Jessica Vasquez. You were the sweetest little thing on this planet, so kind and generous. A true American sweetheart…you even tried to change our poor Drake over there. You see, he's mentally ill. You know, something not right up in that head of his. I warned you that nothing would work, but you tried anyways because of your sweet little heart. However, he was a lost cause, and now your ex-boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I frowned when I turned my eyes to him. He shot me a dirty look, but looked at Diana.

"Liar!" He snarled. Then he turned back to me and advanced on me. "Jessica was anything _but_ sweet and kind. She wasn't even like that in bed! She was a strong, stubborn bitch who knew what she wanted. She didn't wear make-up, or dress up in little cute clothes. She liked knives, horror movies, and all things dark. That is who Jessica really was, but you're not her."

Those gray eyes looked deep within mine, as if searching for something, yet he turned his eyes away as he began walking away disappointed. I watched sadly, wishing I knew what I could do, but nothing struck me as familiar. Not his kiss, his eyes, or his touch…nothing was even remotely familiar to me.

_Holdin' my clutch,  
Even my heart,  
Wish we could start all over.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my thoughts. Looking up, I met with the dark eyes of Diana. She smiled at me. "Would you like me to give you a tour of Coates Academy since you've lost all your memories? Meanwhile, I could sum up everything that has happened so far in the FAYZ."

"FAYZ?" I frowned as we began walking in a different direction.

"Yep," she sighed, no longer looking at me. "The FAYZ…where anything can happen…"

I nodded at her with a ghost of a smile on my lips. There was a small silence between us before Diana broke it with a question. "So, you honestly can't remember anything?"

"Not a single damn thing," I sighed tiredly. Looking up I saw Diana smirk at me, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her. For some reason, in the back of my mind, I didn't trust her. I wasn't sure why, but I just didn't. Yet, apart from the scary boy, Drake, she was all I had for now.

Yet, I didn't dwell on that for long when Diana started the tour. After a few hours of wandering through Coates, Diana and I finally reached the dorm rooms. My feet were dead tired, making me extremely happy that we had made it to the dorm section.

"Okay, well," Diana said as we came to an abrupt stop. I looked up at her, waiting for her to go on. "You must be extremely exhausted. Just pick a room to rest and relax in. There are a whole bunch, so have fun picking. My room is at the very end if you need anything."

I nodded at her before making my way down the hallway. Halfway down, I stopped in front of a door that was vaguely familiar to me. I wasn't sure how I could possibly find this door different from the hundreds of others, but it just was. With a small smile, I rested my hand on the door knob for a few moments before opening it, and walking in.

_When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you._

I didn't believe Diana at first when she said all the parents were gone. Then again, it didn't really matter much to me since I couldn't even remember who my parents were. Well, I knew I had parents, but when I tried to remember them, all I saw were bodies without faces. That's how all the people in my past life were to me now: bodies without faces, places without titles, and a girl without reason. It was all a big blur to me.

I leaned back in a bed that felt vaguely familiar to me. It was warm, soft, and had a certain feel to it, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Before I could think about it anymore, a harsh, cold voice snapped, "What do _you_ think you're doing here?"

I sat up instantly and looked over at the door, only to see a very angry Drake. "Well, I was just resting for a little bit. Is that wrong?"

"In my bed, yes," he sneered.

"Oh, Diana didn't tell me this was your room." I shrugged as I got off the bed. With my eyes turned to the ground, I headed towards the door. Drake was still standing in the doorway, blocking my way out, but he didn't move when I reached the door.

At first, I didn't look up at him. I stared right into his chest, waiting for him to move. Eventually, he did move, but before I walked out, I said weakly, "I'm sorry…"

I closed the door behind me and stood there for a few seconds before walking down the hallway with my head down and shoulder's drooping forward.

I wished I would just wake up already.

_I heard everything you said,  
I don't wanna lose my head,  
When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you._

* * *

Well, there you have it folks! The sequel~! Like it? Yay or nay? Review, tell me what you think! Pwease~

I do not own the Gone series or the song Painting Flowers by All Time Low ^_^

Oh, and thank you to Caris for looking over the chapter and making sure it's at an okay pace ^^" Heh thank you sweetie~


	2. Fighting

Fighting

_Darling I'm killed.  
I'm in a puddle on the floor,  
Waiting for you to return.  
Oh what a thrill,  
Vacillations galore,  
How you tease.  
How you leave me to burn.  
It's so deadly my dear,  
The power of having you near._

I should've made her stay. I should've made her spend one night in my room…our room. Maybe then, she would've remembered something about us. I chuckled as I shook my head, knowing that was ridiculous. Simply spending one night in this room wouldn't do anything. Hell, my kiss didn't do anything to her. No, she wasn't coming back anytime soon…I doubted she would ever come back. I had lost her twice; once to death, and now to amnesia.

I lost her.

I raised my whip hand and brought it down angrily on the bed, as if that would've done anything. Then I picked up all my desks and tables, throwing them against the walls. I watched as they smashed into pieces upon impact.

Everything was wrong. Nothing was going right for me!

I should've been the one in power, not Caine. I should've been able to take down Perdido Beach without a hitch, not lose it to dickhead Sam. I should've forced Jessica to stay home, not go fighting down in town. I should've recognized her dying on the ground, not been lost in a fight with Orc…There were many things I should've done, but didn't.

'Whose fault was that?' I asked myself.

Caine.

If it weren't for that fucking bastard, Jessica would be herself today. She would never have died in the battle, making me go to the Darkness to bring her back. None of this shit would've happened if it weren't for him.

Although, in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't true. It was my fault Jessica was dead. I should've been more strict with her, locked her up in that house, or even in Coates, so that she wouldn't be in battle. Then again, I was sure she would've found some way to escape and be in the fight.

That was, after all, _my_ Jessica; a stubborn little she-devil with a beautiful, strong mind. Not the pansy that came back to me. No, she was anything but that. Before I could think about my old Jessica anymore, I heard a knock on my door.

Swiftly, I moved through the wreck, now on my floor, to my door. On the other side was Jessica, making me think for a moment that she was back. For a moment, I thought she was Jessica again. Yet, when I saw the fear in her eyes, I knew it wasn't she.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Oh, um…" She looked at the ground and a small blush swept across her cheeks. "Nothing, just I heard a commotion form your room and I thought I'd come check up on you."

_Until the day  
Until the world falls away  
Until you say there'll be no more goodbyes  
I see it in your eyes  
Tomorrow never dies_

I rolled my eyes at her, but asked, "Why? Whatever I do in _my_ room is _my_ business. "

"I'm sorry, I was just checking to see if you were okay. That's all," she mumbled so quietly, I had to lean in a little towards her to hear. However, that little lean made me closer to her than I had thought it would. I was close enough to catch a sniff of that hint of sweetness always around her.

_Darling you've won  
It's no fun  
Martinis, girls, and guns  
It's murder on our love affair  
But you bet your life  
Every night  
While you chase in the morning light  
You're not the only spy out there  
It's so deadly my dear  
The power of wanting you near_

Without thinking, my left hand went up to her cheek as I leaned in even closer. Our foreheads against each other's, the tips of our noses barely touching as our breathing slowed down even though I knew both our hearts were beating like crazy.

Unfortunately, Jessica pulled away, clearing her throat as her whole face became crimson. She looked past me and said, "Your room is a wreck. What happened?"

"You," I spat, angry that she pulled away from me. Why couldn't she have let the kiss happen? Why was she being so stupid? It was obvious that she was supposed to be with me, but she wasn't listening.

"Me?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, you," I growled. "Now, goodbye, whoever you are."

"Drake, wait," she said with some difficulty, as she kept me from slamming the door in her face. "How can I trust you to know who I am, if you don't even fight to bring me back? You're not even trying to help me remember who I am. All you've been doing since the mine is yell at me or kiss me. Those things won't help me remember, obviously."

My jaw clenched tightly as I looked at her. For a second there, I thought that there was a spark of my old Jessica still in her. After all, she stopped me from closing the door just to give me a small speech on bring her old self back. Nevertheless, she kept her trap open, saying something I knew the old Jessica would never say.

"Although, I don't know if I want to or can be the old me again…" She bit her lip as she looked away from me again.

I shook my head with a small smirk. My mind erased whatever she just said, keeping the earlier speech in the forefront of my mind. I am going bring back Jessica, whether she wants to or not, but I'm bring her back. I will fight to make her remember.

With the same smirk, I said, "That's not up for you to decide. Tomorrow morning, we begin."

Then without another word, I slammed the door shut in her face and locked it. Walking back to me bed, I let out a long sigh, knowing that the next few weeks were going to be the longest weeks of my life in the FAYZ.

_Until the day  
Until the world falls away  
Until you say there'll be no more goodbyes  
I see it in your eyes  
Tomorrow never dies_

Jessica was still asleep on the bed in the room next to mine. Her long, dark curls spread out like a wildfire around her body. My fingers twitched at my side, wanting to run through those curls like before. Just like before all this happened, before the war, before her death, before her memory loss.

Last night I hoped that it was all some horrid dream and that I would wake up with Jessica in my arms. Out of all the shit that had happened in the FAYZ so far, I had wished that Jessica would be the constant in my life, but no. She had to be stubborn. She had to fight. She had to die. She _had_ to lose her memory!

I clenched my jaw when yesterday's events came rushing back to the forefront of my mind. Quickly, I walked past the bed right to the window and opened the blinds with one tug. The sun flooded the room with its bright yellow light, causing Jessica to groan as she delved deeper under her covers.

Walking over to her bed, I said sternly, "Get up. We have a lot of training to do today."

Jessica mumbled something, but didn't move to get up. I gave her a few minutes, thinking she would eventually get up, but when she didn't I pulled the covers off her. Jessica yelped when she tumbled off the bed with her covers. I looked down on the floor where she was in a big tangled heap. I kicked it. "Get up, we're losing daylight here."

I walked out without waiting for her, thinking foolishly that she would jump to her feet and follow me. Too bad Diana got to her first.

Jessica never did get up to follow me. No, instead, she got up and went straight to Diana. That dark haired bitch convinced Jessica that they were BFFFE's, best friends for fucking ever. She has Jessica under her dark spells of all things extremely girly. Jessica wasn't _Jessica _anymore, and I didn't know how to bring her back.

_Until the day..._

* * *

Will Jessica ever remember him? Well, you're going to have to read to find out~

Okay, so I do not own the Gone series or the song Tomorrow Never Dies by Sheryl Crow~

Thank you to Caris for her great help in looking over the chapters to make sure it's as good as it can be for all my readers~ Also, thank you to my lovely reviewers from the first chapter; SummerFeally, LivesInStars, Caris, Valkerie, boston15, and Armygirl0604. Thank you for the reviews, I really REALLY appreciate them! ^_^

Anyways, remember to review!


	3. Pain

**Drake**, Jessica. You know the drill~

* * *

Pain

_I could hear her breathing_

I knew I should've run after Drake, but I couldn't. I needed someone else to tell me what I should do, or would normally do. So, I headed off to Diana's room right after he left, thinking that I could trust her to help me out in this situation. After all, she was the only one who had been kind to me so far. She gave me a tour, wasting time on a girl with no memory of anything when she didn't have to. I had to go to her for help._  
_

_No one believed me  
No one believed me_

Quickly, I peered outside of my room to make sure that Drake wasn't anywhere nearby before darting down the hallway to the other end. However, halfway down the long hallway I paused, wondering if I could really trust her. There was something in the back of my mind that told me no, but I didn't know why.

Diana had been nothing but kind to me since yesterday. Hell, she gave me fresh, clean clothes, and helped brush out all the tangles and knots in my hair. What kind of mean person does that? None that I could think of; then again, I was the last person to ask.

_I could hear those voices_

I shook my head, as if shaking the thought right on out. Diana was a good person and I could trust her…unlike Drake, who does nothing but abuse me with words and kisses. Although, I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy the kisses…part of me actually yearned for them, but I had to suppress that yearning. After all, I didn't know him; well, I didn't remember him.

Still, I had to tell that to my heart. Simply thinking about him made my heart pound and my brain turn to mush. It must be an automatic reaction to him being around me, that was all. Didn't mean I remembered him, only meant I remembered that I had feelings for him…right?

I closed my eyes for a little while, trying to sort everything out in my head. Though, that hardly helped since my brain was a complete mess. I needed help and that help was at the end of the hall. Taking in a deep breath, I walked the rest of the way to her room and stood before it, feeling that doubt nag me in the back of my mind.

_So deceiving  
So deceiving_

Hesitantly, I raised my hand to knock on the door of the person who promised to answer all my questions. The door opened, revealing the only person I believed I could count on because of her kindness.

"Hey," Diana greeted me with a big smile. She opened the door wider to let me in. "Jessica, it's lovely to see you so early in the morning. What's up?"

"Nothing, just…I don't know, maybe I shouldn't bother you with it," I said, shaking my head with small blush. "It's…never mind."

"What?" Diana frowned, looking genuinely worried. "No, tell me. What's up?"

I bit my lip as I looked down at the ground before looking up at her. "It's Drake…"

"Why am I not surprised?" She shook her head. "Come on, sit down and tell me what he did this time."

Diana shut the door before directing me over to her bed. I sat down on the edge, but Diana crawled into the middle, making herself comfortable. Once we were settled, she looked at me, as if expecting me to just come out and explain from the beginning.

_Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face_

However, before I began, I looked deep into her dark eyes, trying to find a smidgen of evidence that suggested I shouldn't trust her. After a few minutes, I didn't find anything, or I didn't want to; I wasn't sure. Yet with a nod, I told her about my meeting with him from the night before and then this morning.

"I don't know what to do," I said in the end. "It's obvious that my body and mind are having the same reactions to him as they have from before my memory loss, but not knowing why or who he really is…keeps me from just letting go around him."

Diana didn't say anything at first, as if knowing that I wasn't finished yet. I went on with a sad sigh, "Diana, honestly, why did I ever fall for someone horrid like him? Why does part of me still like him?"

At first, Diana looked like she was struggling with something. Diana would look up at my eyes filled with desperation and then back down at her hands. She bit her lip, cursed under breath, and made faces before finally looking back up at me with a sigh. "I honestly can say I have no clue why part of you ever liked him. I thought you two were just being hormonal teenagers since majority of the time one of you was screwing the other."

This comment made my cheeks flush bright red, but I allowed her to go on.

"Yeah, you're not all that innocent, Jessica," she chuckled, but automatically sobering up. "Anyways, that's what I thought, until the morning of the 'big battle'. You two were in bed when Caine and I burst in, waking you two up. Caine decided that he wanted you in the battle, seeing if you had other uses apart from being Drake's sex toy. Although, I think he was a little jealous of you two, but that's not important. You see, Drake didn't want you in the battle, or anywhere near it. He knew you were too weak to do any actual fighting, so he stood up to Caine, which was surprising because he's Caine's dog. You know; Caine orders Drake to do something and Drake does it, wagging his tail the whole time." Diana paused, her brows furrowed.

"I didn't understand what was going on with him. It wasn't like Drake actually to defy one of Caine's orders. There was something in his eyes and in his body movements. He was shielding you with his own body, which was very odd for Drake to do. Although, the biggest tip off that you two were more than just pleasure toys for each other was after the battle. When I saw him run to your dead body in your own pool of blood, and heard the urgency and terror in his voice as he called out your name…I just knew that it was more than just lust," she said, but the shrugged. "But how it all happened or why, I can't say. All that I know is that it did."

_Do you know how it feels to be afraid,  
Lying there frozen  
With my eyes wide open?_

I sat there speechless as Diana got off the bed. My eyes were focused on the floor, until I realized something was not right. "Diana, if you're my best friend…then how is that I never told you why I fell for Drake?"

"Because a lot of things were happening the last couple days, we hardly had time to talk like we did in the beginning," she said quickly, a bit too quickly. Yet I didn't think too much about it when she hurriedly changed the subject. "Look, Jessica," she began. "I advise you to be very wary around Drake right now. He's been somewhat unstable ever since the battle. He might break at any given moment, and possibly kill you. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No," I replied slowly, "I guess not…I think I'm going to find Drake, since training with him might be one way to keep him from tipping over the edge."

"Yeah…" Diana nodded with a glint in her eye that I couldn't place. "You go do that. Train with him and come back to me to tell me how it went. After all, I'm here for you."

I sent her a small, weak smile before getting off the bed myself and heading over to the door. With one last wave, I walked out in search of Drake; though, my mind was on other things.

_Do you know how it feels to find a trace  
Of words unspoken  
With my eyes wide open?_

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

**Jessica had eventually come outside for training, but somehow I knew it wasn't on her own accord. She was doing what Diana told her to do; she had become Diana's puppet and I wasn't able to prevent it. I grimaced at the image of Jessica on stage with strings attached to her body like a marionette doll while Diana was standing behind her, laughing cruelly as she controlled her. **

_I know your secret.  
I can feel you calling._

**My grimace only deepened when I saw that none of the targets had a single bullet hole in them. I turned to Jessica, grabbed the gun out of her hands, and pushed her to the ground. As I towered over her, my lips curled into a snarl, "What the fuck are you shooting at? Do you even see the targets?"**

**Jessica didn't look at me at first, but when she did I saw the tears in her eyes, making me growl in disgust. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Are you **_**crying**_**?"**

**She didn't answer me as she looked back at the ground, her shoulders quivering as she began to sob quietly. Angrily, I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, so that she would look at me. Her large, tear-filled, brown eyes looked into mine, which managed to make her sob even louder. Thoroughly disgusted by her, I let go of her hair and stood up.**

**For a moment, I looked down at her pathetic form before sending a swift kick right into her ribs, causing her to tumble over onto her back. She cried out in pain as she clutched the spot I kicked her, but this only made me angrier with her. **

**Why the hell was she crying? Only weak people cried and Jessica was not weak! At least, she proved to me before she wasn't…**

"**Get up," I growled at the Jessica on the ground. She did as I said, but slowly. Too slowly for my taste, so I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up the rest of the way. "I said, get up."**

**She whimpered in response, "I was…"**

**I let go of her hair, ignoring her sobs and tears. I thrust the gun back into her long, thin fingers and growled, "Transform this."**

"**I don't know how," she sobbed as the gun started to slip from her hand. I grabbed her hands in my left hand and forced her to hold onto it tightly.**

"**Yes, you do."**

"**No, I don't."**

"**Jessica," I hissed, "Close your fucking eyes, think of an object, and change the goddamn thing."**

**Jessica did as I told her, but the gun simply turned into a hunk of metal. I looked down at it, letting out an irritated sigh. Well, at least she changed it into something…it was an improvement. Turning my gaze to her, I noticed that her eyes were still closed and tears were making new trails down her red cheeks. **

"**Open your eyes," I said. She did, allowing me to see those large brown eyes filled with fear and sadness. I pulled her hands up to her face with my left hand so she could see what she did. Her eyes widened, but her brows furrowed. "I know it's nothing, but it's a step."**

**Jessica was silent for a little while as she kept her eyes on the gray hunk of practically nothing in her hands. That is when I realized that my hand was still holding her hands up and she was actually looking at that. I tightened my grip on them, causing her to look up with the same frown. **

"**I'm still holding on," I said, hoping maybe this moment would make her remember who she was, but I wasn't that lucky. I never was.**

_I know that you're there. I know that you're there_

"**I was hoping to turn it into a flower," she said with a small sniffle, removing her hands from mine. I let my hand drop to my side, but I took the hunk of metal out of her hands with my whip hand. **

"**I'm not going to expect you to turn it back into my gun," I said as I flung it to the side. She watched it before looking back at me. There was something she wanted to say, yet she was hesitating to say it. I frowned at her, waiting. "Well, what?"**

"**What?" Her eyes widened in fear. I rolled my eyes at her.**

"**I know you want to say something. It's written all over your face. So, what is it? We don't have all day."**

_Tell me all your memories,  
I'll keep them alive, I'll keep them alive._

"**I don't want to…" she began quietly, and only became even quieter; although, I was still able to catch the last bit. "Train anymore more."**

"**You are going to keep training," I said as my mood darkened.**

"**But…I don't like shooting guns or trying to use my powers to turn it into some weapon…" she replied with a tiny voice. **

"**It doesn't matter what you want." I advanced on her, causing her to take a few steps back away from me. This only made me angrier, still. Jessica never backed away from me, she always came forward to challenge me head on.**

**I lashed my whip hand out at her, wrapping it around her waist so she couldn't move away from me. She let out a cry in pain, as my grip tightened. I simply growled in response, "Jessica, you said I have to fight to bring you back. I am fighting and I won't back down until you are back! That means you will be training every fucking day until then."**

"**But I'm not that Jessica anymore," she said weakly. **

"**Like hell you're not!" I roared as my whip hand tightening around her waist as the anger pulsed through my body. "You **_**are **_**Jessica! You're just lost and confused right now!"**

_Cool wind on my face  
Cool wind on my face_

"**Drake," she gasped weakly. "Drake, you're hurting me."**

**Her weak voice whimpered, forcing me to realize that grip was suffocating her. I hadn't realized that I was holding her so tightly; I just wanted her to stay and remember. Then, another thought hit me. **

**She should be in pain for putting me through all this shit.**

**Wait, pain…maybe that was it. Pain would bring her back.**

**With that thought in my head, I decided to put her through a whole lot more pain. For a while, I thought, perhaps, the pain would make her remember.**

**I loosened my whip hand from around her waist, but didn't let her go yet. No, I still had a lot to show her. Without saying a single word to her, I dragged her back into the building with a plan in mind. I was going to show her all those painful things we've done to each other. **

"**Drake?" she called out to me, but I wouldn't look at her. She sobbed, "Drake, where are you taking me? Please, just let me go. I don't want to do this anymore."**

"**No," I answered harshly, "I'm going to show you everything we went through ever since we met. I'm going to prove to you that Jessica is still in there, but she's fucking hiding from the whole for God fucking knows why!"**

_I heard you.  
I felt you._

**Reaching the dorms area, I walked to the closest bathroom and shut the door behind us. It was a large bathroom filled with showers and, normally, fresh towels stacked in the small closet in the corner. Now, it was simply a concrete room with dirty towels lying around and a cracked mirror on one side. I brought her over to the mirror and forced her to look at herself in it. **

"**Drake, what are you doing?" Her sad brown eyes looked into mine through the reflection in the mirror. **

**My lips pulled back in a snarl. "Showing you who you are."**

_I know, so what do you want from me?_

**I retracted my whip hand from around her waist, but grabbed her long, silky locks with my left hand immediately and dragged her closer to the window. With my whip hand, I pointed out the scar on the left side of her face that ran from the corner of her eyebrow to the edge of her jaw. It was the mark **_**I**_** made after she defeated me in my own little game. **

"**See this?" I asked with my jaw clenched tight. "See it?" She nodded, tears dripping down her cheek. "Do you remember it?" She shook her head. "I gave it to you the day I forced you to play my game. It was the day before you were going to poof out of here. It was the day we had sex for the first time. Remember it now?"**

**Hesitantly, she shook her head.**

_Cool wind on my face_

**Fine, she didn't remember that one; there were other marks.**

**With my whip hand, I tore her blouse open, revealing the thin, pale body underneath. I pointed at the invisible scar under her left collarbone. "Right there, I shot you right there. It was the day of your birthday. We were at Piggyback Mountain on the lookout for Sam Temple, but I sent you home due to the account you lost your fucking mind. I rounded up Sam, brought him back to Coates, but the dude went ahead and burned off my right arm, casing me to pass out in pain. I was pissed off at all you fucking freaks when I woke up. I told you to stay away from me, but you were stubborn. I shot you, but then quickly went to find help…don't you remember at of it?"**

_Cool wind on my face_

**She shook her head again as she blubbered, "No, please, Drake…just let me go."**

_Cool wind on my face_

**An inhuman roar reached my ears. I didn't realize it came from me as I dropped Jessica to the floor roughly and my whip hand smashed against the already cracked mirror. Shattered glass rained down on us, some pieces daring enough to cut me. However, the small cuts hardly hurt me. No, the pain outside was hardly nothing compared to the pain inside. **

**It was happening all over again, that pain. It was back, even though I swore I would make sure nothing like that happened ever again. **

**I stood there, towering above her, breathing heavily as my cold gray eyes narrowed down at her weak form laying there. She didn't move to sit up; she just laid there with her eyes closed shut as small streams of blood ran down from her cuts. **

**Neither of us moved as we were surrounded by shattered glass and blood.**

_Cool wind on my face_

* * *

Hmm, how many of you think Jessica will ever get back her memory?

Okay, thank you Caris for your wonderful help in not only the grammar area, but also helping me develop my ideas further along with suggestions for songs. The chapter wouldn't be what it is right now, without your help~ ^_^

Also, thank you to my lovely reviewers~ Caris, Valkerie, SummerFeally, and Armygirl0604! The reviews really brighten up my day. =D

I do not own Gone series (unfortunately) or the song, Eyes Wide Open by Ashlee Simpson

Last, but not least, **REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **Thank you~ ^_^


	4. Ghosts

Ghosts

Every moment I spent awake, I wished I were asleep. Every moment I spent asleep, I wished I were awake.

_Started as a little girl  
Singing so changed my world  
Flipped my world upside down  
I got lost and I couldn't be found  
So much on my shoulders  
So much on my mind  
Since no one can help me  
I think I just need some time_

It was an unpleasant feeling, waking up to a wet pillow. An even more unpleasant feeling to be plagued by dreams and feelings I wasn't able to place awake or asleep. Now that feeling was the true nightmare. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw those faceless people reaching out towards me. There were sounds coming from them, but I couldn't figure out if they were words or simple noises.

It wouldn't matter if they were talking to me; I wouldn't understand anyways. They were simply ghosts from my past, haunting me day and night. They knew I was a fake, a fraud! I wasn't Jessica; she's dead. She died that day on the battlefield. I am simply a host, trying to survive in a dead girl's body and the ghosts knew that and they didn't like it one bit.

_Sometimes I wish I could hide away  
Looking for a place to getaway  
Getaway from all the heartache and pain that life can bring  
I really don't want to sound  
Like I can't hold my ground  
But everybody needs some time  
That they can getaway_

My eyes were wide open, even as I lay on the bed amidst all the broken furniture. I wasn't able to sleep, even as my eyes began to droop close. I wouldn't let myself go to sleep. No, not while that monster was in the same room with me.

_Sometimes I wish I was invisible  
'Cause then no one will know  
Where I am to ask me for anything  
'Cause I've given so much of me  
When it's a time for me to receive  
'Cause Monica has her needs  
Who's going to look out for me?_

Drake had dragged me back to his room, telling me that I was to be around him all the time now. Apparently, I was his and he was going to keep it that way, amnesia or no amnesia. He went as far as proving to me that I was completely under his control by carving another mark onto my already bloody flesh. It was the letters D.M, standing for Drake Merwin. He had carved his own initials deep into my flesh, right above my left breast.

_Sometimes I wish I could hide away  
Looking for a place to getaway  
Getaway from all the heartache and pain that life can bring  
I really don't want to sound  
Like I can't hold my ground  
But everybody needs some time  
That they can getaway _

My fingers went to the fresh wound, and I withdrew me hand at the touch of that wet substance still pouring out; at least it was down to a trickle. The make-shift bandage was thoroughly soaked along with my ripped shirt, the bed sheet and blanket. My blood was everywhere; on the bathroom floor, on his hands…it was splattered all over Coates.

Drake doesn't own me, Coates owns me; but who is this 'me'? 'Me' is not Jessica. Well, not the Jessica all these people are used to know. 'Me' is not strong, stubborn, or _his_.

Sure, I didn't know who I was, but I did know what I wasn't, and I wasn't _his_ property.

_You know I'm not superwoman  
And I'm not made of steel  
I try my best to handle  
All I have to deal with  
It's not as easy as it seems  
And to think this was my dream  
Now for everything I have I'm grateful  
But sometimes I want to get away_

Yet, I let him mark me without as much as a fight. I screamed in pain, cried, and begged him to stop, but that only made him add more pressure to the piece of broken glass he used to engrave his ownership into my body and soul.

No, no one owned my soul. I still had that; no one could take it away from me…right?

My heart raced at the thought of them taking away the only thing I had left. They couldn't take it; I had to make sure of that, but how? How do I keep them from taking my only and last possession?

_Sometimes I wish I could hide away  
Looking for a place to getaway  
Getaway from all the heartache and pain that life can bring  
I really don't want to sound  
Like I can't hold my ground  
But everybody needs some time  
That they can getaway_

That is when it dawned on me; I couldn't stay in Coates if I wanted to protect the last piece of me. I had to run away. To where, I didn't know, but I knew I had to leave as soon as possible; just had to get away from here, from Coates….from Drake. But how?

I couldn't escape on my own; I needed someone to help me.

Diana.

She would help me, or at least I hoped she would. After all, she said she would always be there when I needed her and I really needed at that moment.

With somewhat of a plan in my head, I was able to close my eyes and rest easily for the night. Tomorrow I would escape from this hell. I didn't care to where, but I had to escape. There was no other choice for me.

Once I was gone, I would abandon every thought and idea that I was even remotely Jessica. I was not her and I would not search her out anymore. She was in hiding, and I was going to keep it that way.

It was time for a new girl to emerge; the ghosts won't haunt me then.

_Sometimes I wish I could hide away  
Looking for a place to getaway  
Getaway from all the heartache and pain that life can bring  
I really don't want to sound  
Like I can't stand my ground  
But everybody needs some time  
That they can getaway_

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and slowness, but I promise the next one will be super long, crazy, action packed, and drama filled~ It'll be more intense than the Hunting chapter back in Choices~ ^_^

Thank you to Caris for the wonderful help~! Also, thank you to my awesome reviewers, Caris, Valkerie, Armygirl0604 and SummerFeally =D You four are great~

I do not own the Gone series or the song, Getaway By Monica (It's a beautiful song to listen to btw =3)

Oh and last note, **REVIEW PLEASE! **Tell me your thoughts on what you think so far, I love to hear everyone's opinions~ ^_^


	5. Hide and Seek Part 1

**Drake**, Jessica. Must I explain?

* * *

Fear is an emotion indispensable for survival. –Hannah Arendt

Hide and Seek

Part 1

_Stop this world; let me off_

I had woken up the second I felt a small ray of sunlight stream through the small window. Luckily, Drake was still deep asleep on the far side of the room. He was too pissed off last night to sleep anywhere near me; although, I wouldn't say I wasn't relieved.

_There's just too many pigs in the same trough._

_There's too many buzzards sitting on the fence._

Without wasting another second in bed, I got up quickly, but quietly and my way to the door. Unfortunately, just as my hand was on the doorknob I felt that weird, strong thing wrap itself around my waist, dragging me back to its master. I held back a sob and tried to keep out all thoughts that I had lost all hope when he spun me to face him.

"Did you forget about last night?" Drake sneered.

Taking in a deep breath of air, I willed myself to be brave as I possibly could in a moment like this. Slowly, I let it out. "No, how could I? You left a permanent mark on me last night; I can't forget that."

_Stop this world; it's not making sense._

"Good. Now where the fuck do you think you're going?" His lips began to curl back into its default snarl.

"Bathroom, where else…" I said averting my eyes away from his; I couldn't stand seeing that coldness for too long. It was chilling me to the very core of my being. Slowly, I said, "I need to take a shower."

"Why?" He asked, causing me to send him a look of disgust.

"Um, well," I began with a frown, "Let's see, I'm covered in blood for one, my hair is greasy, and overall, I am disgusting."

"So?" He shrugged, not caring a single bit.

"Drake, please," I said, looking him in the eyes. "Please, just let me go to take a shower. I promise you, I'll be right back at your side."

Now, that wasn't a complete lie. I was going to be back to his side since my escape plan was made for the night, but I needed to go get Diana first. She was an essential part of my plan and if she didn't know that before tonight, then I was going to majorly screwed before the plan even took place.

Drake's eyes searched deep within mine, as if trying to find a single piece of evidence that I was lying to him. Yet, he wouldn't find any since I was being truthful about everything he had asked so far; just there was an ounce of guilt deep inside. I silently prayed that he wouldn't spot the guilt.

Finally, Drake sighed, "You see Jessica, I have a problem with those words. 'I'll be right at your side.' You promised the same thing right before we went out to fight, but ever since _I_ helped to bring you back you've done nothing but abandon my side. Why should I believe that you will come back to me?"

"You shouldn't believe I will come back to you," I said, casting my eyes on the floor. "But maybe someday she'll be back at your side."

_Stop this show; hold the phone._

* * *

**I didn't believe that all she was going to do was take a shower, but seeing that attempt in being strong against me revived that spark of hope in me. I tried to extinguish it, reminding myself that Jessica was gone and wasn't coming back, but it wouldn't be snuffed out again. No, not yet. Perhaps, there was still hope. **

**No, there was none; I just needed to believe there was some to explain why I eventually let her go. I knew she wasn't going to come back to me; after all, I wasn't stupid. Yet, I will let her believe that whatever she has planned is going on through for a now. Let her believe her plan has some hope when I know it doesn't. I didn't know what her plan was, but she had one; there was no doubt about that. **

_Better days this girl has known_

_Better days so long ago_

**Though, I didn't think about it too much when my stomach growled, reminding me there were some things more important than her now. I shook my head with a small grin, knowing there was nothing more important than her. At least, not to me anymore. **

**As I walked out of the room and down the hallway to find something to eat, I thought about the first day I saw Jessica. She was so strong and fearless, facing Caine just moments after the gathering at the church when he claimed his power over the town.**

**Although, her personality was not the only factor in my immediate interest in her, her body was biggest factor in that equation. She was the essence of perfect health with her busty breasts combined with the best curves in the FAYZ. Of course, now, she was slowly wilting. Everyone was. **

**Yesterday, when I ripped open her shirt, I couldn't help but notice her ribs starting to poke through her taut skin. She wasn't Jessica in more ways than just mentally. The new Jessica had become a bag of bones, but who could blame her after the hell she went through?**

**That answer was easy; I could blame her. She was supposed to come back to me, now. Hadn't I gone through enough suffering with the first Jessica? She **_**had**_** to put me through all this shit again. I hated her for it, but that hate made me crazy about her.**

* * *

_Hold the phone; won't you stop the show?_

I had run down the hallway to Diana's room. I didn't knock because I didn't have time to; I barged right in, grabbed her, and dragged her to the nearest bathroom. I locked the door behind us, covered her mouth, knowing she would be angry and would start yelling at me.

"Shh," I said, crouching low in the ground with her, my ear near the door to make sure no one was outside. Once I was sure of that, I let her go. Unfortunately, I forgot to ask her to be quiet.

"Did you lose your fucking mind?" Diana yelled the second I removed my hand, forcing me to tackle her to the ground to quiet her down again. I was practically straddling her waist, as I kept my hand over her mouth, muffling all her loud protests. I wasn't sure how I was doing all this; was this Jessica's old instincts that still was in me or was it my own?

"Wait, Diana," I hissed fiercely, pinning down her body. "I'm leaving Drake and I need your help. Please, this was the only way I can talk to you without Drake being too suspicious."

The girl beneath me stopped struggling, letting me believe that she understood the situation. Slowly, I removed my hand and prayed that she wouldn't start screaming again. My prayers came through for me because Diana cursed quietly under breath instead as her dark eyes snapped up to mine.

"Well?" She said rather angrily. I just looked down at her, unsure of what she meant. She rolled her eyes at me. "Get off me, Jessica. I can't help you if I'm still on the ground with you on top."

I blushed as I slowly climbed off her and stood up. "Sorry, just…I have to leave and I was in a hurry to get you."

"It's fine," she sighed, brushing herself off once she got up. "So, you're going to ditch me in this hell hole?"

"What?" I frowned. "N-no, you can come with me! It's just; I have to leave if I want to save the last bit of me that I still have. Coates owns my blood, Drake owns my body, Jessica owns my memories and past, leaving me with only my soul. I have to leave if I want to protect that."

_Well, it seems my little playhouse had fallen down._

_I think my little ship has run aground,_

_I feel like I'm in the wrong place._

"You're lucky you still have that chance," Diana muttered quietly, but I was still able to catch it. I tilted my head as I caught the sadness in her tone and on her face; yet, as quickly as it came, it was gone. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to cry?"

"No, are you?" I snapped, although I was unsure why I snapped at her.

Diana laughed, unexpectedly, "I don't care what you say, but there is a little bit of Jessica in you. You just don't know it yet, or you won't acknowledge it."

Looking away from her, I shrugged not wanting to think about it, but it was too late; I was thinking about it.

This was just great, the moment I decided to be my own person instead of the person I used to be, Jessica starts to come back. Why was she doing this to me? I didn't want to be her anymore; now that I know the horrors, she called a life; Drake, Coates, and wars…what kind of life is that for anyone, even in the FAYZ. She simply went towards danger, instead of away as she should. Well, now that I was the conscious one in her body, there was no way I will ever run towards the danger ever again. After today, all I was going to do was runaway.

_My state of mind is a disgrace._

"Okay," Diana said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "What's that plan?"

"Plan?" I blinked at her confused, but then it came back to me; I didn't really have a plan. I smiled nervously at her. "Right, the plan…how could I forget? Well, so far, all I have is get you and then something, followed by my escape…"

"Have you thought about this escape plan of yours and what will happen afterwards? Where will you go? What will you do to keep Drake from coming after you? How are you going to survive if you actually do escape him?" She didn't stop there though; those were only a small fraction of the questions she asked me, causing me to panic all over again. In the end, I yelled at her when I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Stop, Diana, just stop!" I cringed at the anger supporting my words. "I haven't thought everything through, but I just have to get out of here. Once I'm out, then I'll know. But I have to get out of here first."

When I looked back up to Diana, there was a dangerous look in her eyes that sent chills up and down my spine. However, the look passed and she sent me a small, sad smile. "Look, Jessica, I'm just worried about you. That's all. Now, what are you going to do about Drake?"

"So far, all I know is that I need him relaxed," I began, weakly. "He has to be at complete ease before nightfall. Then, once he is relaxed, I can execute my actual escape plan. I just need your help in the last part. I don't know Coates too well, so I'm going to need your help in telling me the best escape route out of here."

"First, I have a question. Don't worry, it's just one question," she assured me when she saw me tense up. "How are you going to get Drake to relax? He's on the high wires right now, how are you planning to get him down?"

I blushed. "I'm not sure really, but maybe…you know…"

"Oh," she giggled, as her eyes slightly widened. "I get it. You're going to…so both times you lose your virginity to the same person. How interesting."

"I'm not a virgin," I stuttered. I could feel my cheeks burn up in embarrassment.

"The old Jessica is not," Diana laughed, "You, new Jessica, most definitely are."

I bit my lip as I agreed to that part, but somehow I knew that when it came to that part of the plan, old Jessica's instincts were going to take over. Slowly and quietly, I asked, "Do you think it'll hurt even though I already did it?"

"I don't know. Sex isn't the first thing on my mind here in the FAYZ," Diana said, slightly caught off guard. Then I saw her cheeks tint pink, causing me to bite back laugh at her expense. For some reason, I enjoyed catching her off her guard; it made me happy, even though I didn't understand why.

I didn't dwell on that for too long when I heard a knock on the door. Diana and I froze on the spot, but she motioned for me to talk. Nervously, I said, "Who is it?"

"Jessica, is that you?" that dark voice slithered its way under the door and struck me at the core.

"Yeah, Drake, it's me." I glanced at Diana, who was backing away from the door. A shiver passed through me at the thought of Drake catching us together. With my heart pounding in my ears, I looked around the bathroom for a place for Diana to hide. I spotted a small closet in the corner where they kept the towels.

"I heard voices. Who are you talking to in there?" The doorknob began to rattle, meaning he was trying to get him. We didn't have much time. I waved my hand over to the closet, directing her over there to hide. Diana understood, but there was a look in her eyes that I didn't like one bit.

I didn't like it even more when she began walking over towards the door with a smirk on her face. The doorknob rattled even more, Drake's voice grew urgent. "Jessica, what the hell. Open the door."

"Um, just one second, I'm coming!" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of Diana's arm and pulled her back. I hissed quietly at her, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Leaving," she said simply. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Trying to get me killed." I struggled to get her closer to the closet, but I managed to get her pretty close. "Please, Diana, I'm begging you, get in there."

"But it's gross, why would I go in there?"

"Because I would be in your gratitude forever-"

"And what am I going to do with that?" she asked, not struggling anymore.

"I don't care what you do with it, just get in there and don't make a sound!" I pushed her in and slammed the door closed, knowing she wouldn't, or hoped she wouldn't because that would be the death of her as well since Caine wasn't around. No one really knew what happened to him, he just disappeared, but at the moment, I didn't care. A pissed off Drake at the door is all that mattered now.

Quickly, I tore off my clothes, grabbed a towel off the floor, and opened the door.

"What the fuck is going on? Who is in here with you? Who are you talking to?" He practically roared in my face. I was scared, but I tried to push that deep within me to deal with later.

"No one, I was just singing to myself," I said, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. "You know; using different voices and so on. I sort of got distracted in here…"

"Your face is red."

"Yeah, I was dancing."

"Naked?"

"New hobby I thought I'd try out."

"While you were in the shower?"

"No, while I was taking my clothes off…"

"So you where stripping?"

"Wh-what? N-n-"

"Well you have one of Jessica's old qualities down…being a whore."

"What do you want, Drake?" I finally asked, feeling uncomfortable now from the conversation.

"You, what else," he grunted with a roll of his eyes. "How much longer is this shower of yours going to take?"

"Not much, just ten more minutes…got a lot of blood to wipe off," I said just as I was about to close the door. However, Drake jammed his foot in the door, keeping me from closing it. I looked up at him only to see a grin that made my blood run cold.

"I think I'm going to stay. I want to hear you sing." His grin widened, but I simply nodded and let him in.

_Won't you stop this game? Deal me out; I know too well, what it's all about._

"Whatever you want to do, Drake; just close your eyes." I turned my back at him. I wanted to glance over at the closet, but I knew Drake was watching my every move. I wasn't sure how I knew; I just could feel his gray eyes burning two holes into my back.

Drake laughed, "Close my eyes? You're kidding, right?"

"No," I replied, weakly, "I was being serious. Close your eyes."

"I'm not closing anything," he growled. There was a moment of silence between us when I reached the shower. It had white tiled walls on three sides and an expensive, metal showerhead above. Knowing Drake wasn't going to close his eyes; I took in a deep breath of air and let go of the towel, letting it fall around my ankles before stepping in and tuning on the water.

I could feel his eyes were still on me, making me feel extremely conscious of the state my body was in; it wasn't in the best shape, but at least I was skinny even if it was dangerously so.

_I know too well that it had to be._

_Stop this game; well, it's ruining me._

* * *

**I sat back and watched Jessica closely, but wasn't really. My mind was on other things, such as, why she was lying to me and if she really thought, I was that stupid. I heard another voice in here and I knew it wasn't Jessica playing around. There was someone else in here with her and this person was still here. It wasn't hard for me to guess who it was.**

**Diana was in here, or still is. I looked around briefly, wondering where the other bitch was hiding. But I didn't focus on it for too long when I heard a scream from Jessica. I stood up as she stumbled out of the shower and crawled back. Instantly, I went in front of her to protect her from the danger, my gun out in front of me but I frowned when I didn't see anything but steam. Not wanting to take chances, I began shooting until the clip was done.**

"**Jessica, what was it?" I asked her as the steam cleared.**

"**It was this big, hairy, disgusting spider!" She said, making me have the urge to bash someone's head against a wall. I was opting for Jessica's head right now for being stupid, but then something better came to mind. Diana. **

**My dear, sweet Diana that was in the closet right this moment. Caine wasn't here to protect her. God knows where he had run off to, but I didn't give a damn. A grin spread across my face as I began walking towards it without as much as a word to Jessica. I was going to open the door, grab the bitch by her hair and bash it right against the wall until I could see her brain splattered all over the white tiled walls. It was fortunate for me that the girl's bathrooms were better than the boy's were.**

**Naturally, Jessica came running beside me, forgetting about a towel since she probably knew by intuition there was something wrong. She even asked, "What are you doing? Where are you going? The spider is that way."**

"**I know," I said, with the grin in place when I heard the panic in her voice. I was a few feet away from the door when I felt both her hands grab my arm, trying to pull me back.**

"**Wait, Drake," she cried out, desperately. "There might be more spiders in there!"**

"**I'll kill them for you." I rolled my eyes at her, trudging onwards. That's when I heard some scratching from behind the door. Jessica cursed, making me smile. Diana was there and she was playing with Jessica, most likely showing her that she was the one in charge in their friendship, not the other way around. **

**I reached the door, but while I was reaching my hand out for the doorknob, Jessica threw her body against the door, facing me. **

**At first, I looked at her face, but the two pale full moons on her chest soon distracted my eyes. I smirked. "Looks like you need a towel there, **_**Jessica,**_** if you don't want me to look. I think there might be some in that closet behind you."**

**Something came over Jessica because when I returned my eyes to her face, her lips had curled into a smirk I hadn't seen in a long time. "I don't need a towel. I just need you without your clothes and a bed."**

_Well, I got too smart for my own good_

* * *

My vision became a little hazy and my brain felt like it was in overload as I felt it pounding away. I could hear the blood rush in my ears, leading me to believe that I managed to hit my head a bit too hard against the door when I jumped in front of it. Although, why I jumped in front of it, I have no clue.

I couldn't think about too long when everything went black for me. I began to hyperventilate for a moment, but then as quickly as the darkness came, it left. Though, when I laid my eyes upon Drake, something came over me. Thoughts came pushing forward to the forefront of my mind, dirty thoughts. Then my body began to act of its own accord, followed by words I would never have imagined myself to say, ever.

"Jessica?" He asked, confused.

"Who else could I be?" I cooed, as I pressed my body against his. I moved a hand under his shirt while the other hung loosely around his neck. My fingers twirled themselves in his long, sandy blonde hair. My lips brushed against his, as I breathed, "What's wrong? Don't you want to have some fun?"

Drake simply stared at me, his eyes searched deep within mine for something I wasn't sure of; after a few more seconds of this, I rolled my eyes. "Look, I didn't take a shower just so you can stare into my eyes all day long. Come on, we're losing some precious time here. Let's go have some fun."

Where were these words coming from? How was I possibly thinking all these things up when I feared to be in the same room as him?

That's when it dawned on me. This was Jessica, the old Jessica. Her emotions had taken over my actions. How this was happening, I had no clue. Maybe it was her pent up emotions being locked away inside for the past couple days. Maybe it was just my inner desires mixing with her emotions. Nevertheless, it was the FAYZ, hardly anything made sense anymore. Moreover, this only helped with my plan and since it was her emotions, everything said and done was genuine. Although, I was still very aware of the fact that none of it was genuine from _me_, which disturbed me to no end.

I didn't think about it too long when I felt his lips begin to devour mine, bruising them. My eyes fluttered closed immediately as my lips reacted to his rough, bruising kiss. His body slammed mine against the door, which most definitely would leave more bruises on my body, but I didn't care. My mind was somewhere else as my body experienced pure ecstasy as his touch.

Unfortunately, Diana slammed the door open, or tried to; it must've been hard since there were two bodies pressed against it. Yet, she managed to open the door, pushing us off. Her face contorted into one of disgust as she looked at us. I was clinging onto Drake, whose breathing was low and heavy and his weird whip hand was wrapped protectively around me.

"Wow you two. I must say, you guys know the most romantic places to have sex," Diana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she walked away from us. "I'll lock the door for you two. Don't want other people walking in and feeling uncomfortable. Oh, Drake, remember to lock your doors before you go to sleep tonight. Who knows what might sneak in, or who will sneak _out_?"

We watched her leave and closed the door behind her, but neither of us moved for a whole minute. In that minute, my heart rate slowly decreased back to normal as I leaned against Drake. His whip hand tightened and loosened every few seconds, leading me to believe he was tense and confused about what was going on. Obviously, his suspicions were true; but just how true, he didn't know.

I moved my hand up to his face, so that he was looking down at me. Then I pulled him in for another kiss. He didn't react at first, but eventually his violent kisses came back and we were in what felt like eternal bliss.

Sadly, the bliss would end.

_I just don't do the things I know I should._

Drake and I ended up in his room by nighttime; neither of would sleep, except we were thoroughly exhausted. He knew something was going to happen and he was going to prevent it at all costs, but I had to follow through with my plans. I had to protect my soul from being taken over by someone else. This desire was greater than any other in my being was.

For a little while, even after my desires and Jessica's emotions were satisfied and went back to the recesses of my mind, I wondered if I really should leave. I could stay with Drake, learn to love him again, but something in the back of my mind told me that only the old Jessica could ever love him for _him_. I would've tried to change his ways because I feared them now.

What kind of relationship was that?

I should support him for who he was, not change him for what I thought he should be. Meaning, I had to leave him. It was the best thing for me and for him, and if I was going to do that, I had to do it now. No more waiting, the plan had to be executed at that second even if he was awake.

Slowly, I sat up in bed and looked over at Drake, as I gathered a bed sheet around my naked body. I moved away from him, out of his grip before getting off the bed completely. Drake sat up, looked me in the eye and said, "Jessica, don't do it. You can't. I won't let you."

"You won't let me wear clothes?" I asked; a laugh was caught in the back of my throat. With the bed sheet still wrapped around me, I walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his shirts and boxers that I knew was still clean.

"No, you know what I mean." He was standing up now, pulling on his white boxers. I looked over at him and had the urge to laugh. There, in front of me, stood a psychotic boy with sandy blonde hair, cold gray eyes, and a weird, red hand, in nothing but white boxers. As strong as his look and stance were, he looked nothing more than an ordinary small child did. This was funny because that's all we were, children. We were children with problems; huge, scary problems that we shouldn't be dealing with yet.

_There's bound to be some better way,_

_I just got one thing more to say._

I was a girl with no memory, trying to escape. He was a boy with a scary mind, trying to grasp onto that moment of happiness in the past. We were a sad pair that no longer belonged together. I wanted to laugh, but that laugh turned into a sob at his next few words.

"I'm not letting you go," he growled, taking quick steps towards me. I just stood there, wearing my clothes and only turned to face him when I was done. His face mere inches away from mine, contorted in anger.

…_And that is…_

With a timid, sad smile, I rested my palm on his cheek. "Drake, I understand you're going to stop me, but I'm not going down without a fight. I have to leave; I need to protect myself. Please understand."

"Protect yourself from what?" He grimaced. "Tell me, you don't have to do this yourself. I told you before and I will tell you again. I'm fighting for you, I will catch you, but you have to stay with me."

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "I need to protect myself from Coates, Jessica…and you."

_Stop this game. Deal me out; I know too we what it's all about._

_I know too well what it had to be._

_Stop this game, well it's wrecking me._

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for the late update. I was waiting for my grammar corrections from Caris T-T but she disappeared, have no clue what happened x.x Well, once she is back I'll re-edit this.

Thank you for being patient, and hopefuly everyone is IC in here x_x I tried, I'm dying slightly with the intensity of the next few chapters. Okay, well please review. I'm begging you guys. I would really like to know all of your opinions, be brutal or kind, I don't care, just need to know. Thank you.


	6. Hide and Seek Part 2

Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light.

The most destructive element in the human mind is fear. Fear creates aggressiveness. – Dorothy Thompson

Hide and Seek

Part 2

**Anger surged through me when she caught me off guard with one of her kisses. She pushed me away and bolted for the door. Within a matter of seconds, she was out and I was still on the ground, too slow to react. She had gotten a head start, but not for long. **

**Jumping to my feet, I ran to the door, but paused and listened carefully. I could hear her hurried footsteps smack against the hard floor as she ran down the hallway; I looked down one end and spotted her turned the corner. Without wasting another second, I was after her. **

* * *

_There's one way out and one way in,_

_Back to the beginning._

It was natural instinct to either fight or flee from anything that proved to cause harm to someone. Fight or flight. The fear of the hurt was greater; so, naturally, I chose flight.

Fear was driving me forward. Fear of being caught by him. God knows what he would do with me if he caught me; probably carve up my body until his name was all over my body and I was bleeding to death on the floor.

Diana never did tell me an escape route on out of here, making me rethink my supposed friendship with her. Perhaps, the nagging in the back of my mind was right about her, she was nothing but a snake: quick, sly, and misleading. Although, I was still confused on why she _didn't_ help me, let me believe she was still a friend until the very end, when I was running away; thinking I made it freedom. Nevertheless, she showed her true colors before then.

I wasn't able to think about it for long when I realized I was in the classrooms area. A few doors were wide open, a few broken, but there a few still intact. The ones intact were the ones that no one had gone into yet, meaning nothing it was broken. Though, it could also mean no one had the keys for them…

Glancing behind me, I ran to the one closest to one and yanked at on the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. Quickly, I ran to the next one and then the next one, and before I knew it was at the end of the hallway, frantically searching for which beaten up room I should hide in. I had to choose quickly, he was getting closer and soon enough, he would've found me.

Before I could make up mind to run into one of the broken rooms, a voice from behind startled me.

"So you got out?" That cruel voice crackled. I turned my dark eyes only to be caught by her darker ones. Another shiver passed through my body as I caught that dangerous glint in her eyes, but from her finger, she held a huge array of keys. Immediately, I swiped at the keys, but she pulled them out of me reach with a smirk. "Hold on, don't be so impatient. It is very unbecoming of you."

I frowned at her, confused. What was she doing? Did she want me dead? What the hell did I ever do to her? What did Jessica do to her? I wondered as my frown deepened. However, I froze and the frown disappeared when I heard the crack of the whip.

Fear replaced the confusion. Without wasting another moment of the evil girl in front of me, I turned and ran back into one of the broken room. Quickly, I scanned the room for the best hiding spot, but in the darkness, I could hardly see anything even with the bit of moonlight scattered throughout the room because of the trees outside; they casted long shadows across the room, which blocked much of my only light source.

_There's one way back home again…_

Unfortunately, I heard another crack of that whip, followed by yelling. I hugged the wall with my back as I inched my way farther away from the door, to the back wall. I closed my eyes and prayed he wouldn't find me.

"Where is she, bitch?" Drake said angrily.

"Awe, that's such a sweet nickname for me, Drake. Too bad I'm already taken," Diana replied, drily.

"Where is she?" He repeated with more hostility.

"Who?" Diana asked, as if innocent.

"You know who," he growled.

"If I knew who, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Jessica," he furiously roared at her. The wall I was leaning against trembled a little when his whip hand landed against it. I covered my mouth to keep my scream of terror from being heard. I swallowed hard when the wall shook again. "Where is Jessica?"

"She was having sex with you last time I checked," Diana sighed. "Why? She didn't enjoy having fun like bunnies anymore?"

"Shut up-"

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" She asked, but then laughed. "Wait, was I thinking? You don't have feelings. Selfish people don't have feelings, apart for themselves."

_To where I feel forgiven._

I didn't understand why she was still standing there, talking to him when she could've left. Then it came to me, she was stalling him. Why? I didn't know, or care. My body was taking advantage of the few minutes Diana had bought. I scanned the room once again, trying to find a way to escape that made the least amount of sound.

"You would know all about that, now wouldn't you?" Drake asked sharply.

"Face it, Drake," She drawled. "We all know about that. You, Caine and me; we are very selfish people who don't give a fuck about anyone but ourselves. Jessica was like that too, that's why we all got along with her from the beginning. However, this new girl doesn't even fit in those shoes and she never will."

There was the vent, but there were also the windows. If Drake came in here, he would spot the windows first, which were a dead giveaway. He would never guess the vents until it was too late, but at the same time; I didn't know the ventilation system of the school. I could hardly coordinate my way through the halls, how was I going to escape through the vents?

"Where is she?" He growled, almost as if not believing a single word she said. Yet, he went on. "If the new one isn't selfish, then why is she running away? It's obvious it's for her benefit. Why should I be in pain and let her be happy."

"I don't know and don't care," Diana yawned, "Well, it's late. I'm off to bed. Happy hunting, you psycho sadist."

My heartbeat increased when I heard her walk down the hall, away from me. I had decided to take a chance with the vents, it was better than having him find me instantly. However, it was taking a while actually to open the vents since I didn't have a screwdriver around with me; I had to use my fingers.

_What is this I feel, why is it so real?_

_What am I to say?_

I was on the last nail when I heard the sound of shattering glass, followed by a string of curse words. I held in my breath and listened as a door creaked open. He wasn't in this room; he was in the one across the hall.

"Jessica, you can run all you want, but you can't hide from me," Drake growled darkly, but loud enough for me to hear. He knew I was nearby, but couldn't pinpoint my location. I let out my breath slowly, trying to calm myself as I frantically began to wrench the last nail loose. Unfortunately, I did it all too quickly, that when I got the last one out, the whole panel fell down and clattered to the ground.

I froze up as I stared at the panel on the ground; my blood ran cold when I heard the door crash to the ground as someone ran it. That dark voice struck me at the core as it chuckled. "Well, that didn't take too long."

I didn't say anything, too scared even to open my mouth. Although, that haziness fell over my eyes again and I was no longer in control of my actions; with smooth, flawless movements, I swung myself into the cramped vent and began crawling forward.

Unluckily, I felt that thing wrapper itself around my right ankle, pulling my leg right from underneath me. I fell into the side of the vent, but tried to go on. It was hard moving forward with something pulling me back, yet, Drake wanted to play with me before truly hurting me. He would purposely let me crawl forward a little before tugging me back. After a few more minutes of this torture, I turned a little in the small space and dug my nails into the hard material. I didn't think it would have any effect on him, but with a cry of pain, it retracted from my ankle. I slow cried out in pain, since my pinky nail tore from my flesh, being imbedded deep within the whip hand. However, without wasting a single second on the pain, my fear drove me forward again.

I crawled at lightning speed down different ways, not caring if I was lost or in massive amounts of pain. I had to make sure I was far away from him before stopping to rest a little.

It like hours before I finally came to a stop, my whole body was sore and tired. I need to take a small break, just a small rest stop in this cramped area. My eyes began to flutter closed, but I fought hard to keep them open. Yet, they closed, but I kept telling myself to be on high alert for any odd sounds…

* * *

_It's only love; it's only pain._

_It's only fear that runs through my veins._

**A jolt of pain ran up my whip hand, causing me to let go of her momentarily as I brought it back to my face. At the end, where I was holding her, there were some nail marks along with a piece of her nail. No, not a piece, the whole thing; she lost a nail just to get away from me.**

**A grin spread across my face at the image of her leaving a nice blood trail right to her. Also, the pain she must be in from it all.**

**Pain was good. She in pain was very good. I told myself as I jumped back from the vent, off the desk she had used to reach the vent.**

**I had to give her some credit though; she was smart enough to use the ventilation system as her escape instead of the windows, which were a dead giveaway. At the same time, I wish she had used the windows because that would've been proof that she wasn't my Jessica anymore. The vents were completely Jessica, there was no doubt about it, but then again, maybe this Jessica was smarter than I originally had though.**

**No, that wasn't it, it was Jessica; it had to be her. She was coming back to me; just this other Jessica was holding her back. She was pushing her far away for reason I couldn't understand.**

**With a sigh, I took a small walk around the room, giving her a few minutes to think she has escaped me.**

* * *

_It's all the things you can't explain…_

_That makes us human._

"_Who are you?" a melodious voice asked, causing me to open my eyes and sit up; both of which I regretted immediately._

_There was such brightness that surrounded me that I had to close right away to keep myself from being blinded. Moreover, a wave of pain came crashing over me as I jolted upright. For some reason I was in a small box, a very small box. The box was inhumanely small, even a Chihuahua couldn't fit in here. _

_Frightened, I cried, "Wh-where am I?"_

"_You tell me…" That voice said. Slowly, I opened my eyes, but once again, the brightness caused me to close them instantly._

"_I can't see," I groaned as I tried to move._

"_How interesting," That voice mused, "Perhaps, you don't want to see…"_

"_Of course I want to see," I snapped._

"_Then open your eyes," the voice commanded, and I did. My eyelids flew open, letting the bright light put me under a daze. Yet, I wasn't able to close them. No, I couldn't, not with the startling beauty before me. _

_I am just an image of some so much greater._

_I am just a picture frame; I am not the painter._

_She had long, flowing hair and dark, Tahitian pearls for eyes. They sparkled with life and mischievous thoughts, but her lips were curled in a genuine friendly smile, or at least it looked like one. "Hmm, you look shocked. What's the matter, haven't you ever looked in a mirror before?"_

"_Yes, but my reflection never talked to me…" I said, confused and shocked. I was looking at myself…well, what I thought was myself at least. She looked like me, but there was something different about her. She looked more confident, happier and stronger. My eyes widened when I realized who she was. "Jessica…" I muttered, softly under my breath._

"_The one and only," she giggled, bending over to peer down at me. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue, NJ?"_

"_NJ?" I said slowly. My mind could not wrap itself around what was happening now. It was too much for my brain to handle. _

"_New Jessica," she said with the same smile. "Don't you get it? I'm OJ, not orange juice or that one other guy, but Old Jessica. And you are New Jessica because let's face it you are nothing like me. Sure, you may have some of my old habits and desires, but that's not really you. For example, I would still be in bed, curled up next to Drake, but I would've done it willingly and without fear. You did it because your plan to escape called for it."_

"_I'm not you-"_

"_I know-"_

"_Then why don't you just take over?" I cried out angrily, trying to get out of this small box with bars. I felt like I was in prison._

"_Because I'm simply your conscious and this is all a dream," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "You're weak, pathetic and useless. OJ wasn't."_

"_Yeah," I growled, still struggling to get out, "I got that! Drake reminds me all the time just how great you were. Well guess what, I'm not you anymore. I'm me, whoever me is!"_

"_Really? Prove it, get out of the box and prove it."_

"_What? What does the box have anything to do with this?" Confusion fell across my mind again. _

_Why was I in this box? What was going on? What the hell was the meaning of all this? I asked myself more and more questions as I frantically struggled to get out._

_Where do I being? Can I shed this skin?_

_What is this I feel within?_

"_No, stop struggling, you're only going to make it-"_

I never knew what I was going to make it, because something wrapped around my throat, restricting my breathing. My hands went up to the strong, vice like grip as my eyes opened and my mouth gasped for air.

"Good morning, love." His breath was on my ear. "It's almost dawn, and I think you had a good rest for now. Perfect time for your punishment for thinking you could run away from me."

"Drake," I gasped, still clawing at the red tentacle around my neck. "I….ca…can...can't…bre-"

My vision was becoming hazy again, but this time nothing happened. There was a darkness that was edging into my vision, then little white fireworks everywhere. Drake simply tightened his grip, letting me think my life was going to end then and there, but no. He wasn't that kind.

Drake pushed me to the side, loosening his grip a tad, but it was still there. He found another vent cover and began kicking at it until it became loose and clattered to the ground below. Before I knew it, I also clattered to the ground. I screamed out in pain at the impact of concrete against bone. I had landed on my left arm, but my ribs and left leg also felt the crushing waves of pain.

Sadly, the pain didn't end there when Drake jumped down onto the ground, smoothly. He made his way slowly over to me, but I could hardly make him out with my blurred vision. The sunlight hit his face in an angle that only cast dark shadows on his face, making him look more menacing than normal.

* * *

**I took in her weak appearance and grinned. She was shedding tears of pain and then some; my favorite. I shook my head down at her trembling form and sighed as I crouched beside her. **

"**Why do you have to make everything so damn hard?" I asked with another sigh. But my anger escalated with every word I said. "I mean, couldn't you just be happy that I was trying to help you out? Why couldn't you go back to my old Jessica?"**

**She didn't reply because she couldn't. Every time she opened her mouth, it was to let out another howl of pain. Tired of the cries, I covered her mouth with my hand and squeezed it shut. My nails dug into her soft hallowed out cheeks as my jaw tightened in fury. **

"**Why couldn't you just listen to me? You **_**never**_** listen to me?" I spat, through clenched teeth. Jessica simply stared at me with her large, tear-filled eyes. Then she bit down on my palm, causing me to withdraw in pain. I looked at my hand before snarling at her.**

_It's only love; it's only pain._

**Getting up, I raised my whip hand above my head, and then with a tight grimace, I struck her across her chest. Her screams echoed through the empty room. Yet, I didn't stop there; with every strike, my mood became darker and the hits more violent that it would've killed her if I didn't hear that voice in the back of my mind.**

'_**Stop!**_**' It commanded harshly.**

**I kept going.**

'_**I said stop!**_**' It growled with open hostility. **

**I was about to hit Jessica again, but then my whip hand began to spasm out of control, thrashing all over the place. Finally, I gritted my teeth and said loudly, "Okay!"**

**Once my arm stopped twitching out of control, I hissed, "What do you want?"**

'_**Don't kill her. If you do, part of me will die with her and will make me weaker.'**_

**I looked at Jessica, a mess of blood and pale limbs. My grimace deepened, but finally, I nodded.**

'_**Now, I want you to take her back to Perdido Beach-'**_

"**What?" I cut it off. "No! Why should I do-"**

'_**Don't you dare cut me off!' **_**It yelled sharply, I winced slightly at the small throb in the back of my head. **_**'I don't trust her with you, not anymore. I want you to take her to Perdido Beach, where she will be safe.'**_

"**No." Simple and short was my answer.**

'_**Do not dare think you can disobey my orders, foolish human. I gave you that arm and I can take it back or even kill you with it**_**.' **

**There was no problem for me to believe it. It would most likely kill me with my own red whip hand, and that was something I was not looking forward to…but I didn't want her down there out of my grasp.**

_It's only fear that runs though my veins._

'_**You will do as I command. Take her down to the town this instant, have the healer heal her and make sure Sam takes her in. I do not care how it is done, just do it. Now.**_**'**

**Jessica's breathing became rapid and shallow when I returned my gaze back to her. I narrowed my eyes at the bloody mess on the floor; my grimace only deepened, but I wrapped my whip hand around her frail body and began leaving Coates for that damn town.**

**I didn't know why I brought her there myself; I could've had one of the other kids take her, like Panda or Chunk. But, no, I took her trembling, small, weak form to the town that had nothing but hatred for me.**

_It's all the things you can't explain_

_That make us human._

* * *

-cringes- _ I hate these chapters, typing them give me the biggest headaches because I despise the pain I have to put both of them through. Plus, Jessica is getting on my nerves.

ANYWAYS! I have a huge surprise in the next chapter! SO, what should you do if you want to read is ASAP? Yeah, you know what I mean XD Lol, okay hope you all still like this story because I love writing it for you guys.

Love my reviewers and readers~ Thank you guys and girls~ Lol ^_^ Hmm...I wonder if any guys are reading this, doubt it but I wonder...


	7. Lucky Me

Lucky Me

I woke up in a room that was not my room, in a house that was not my house. It used to be weird, but eventually I had gotten used to it, just as I had gotten used to everyday life here in the FAYZ. Well, almost everything...

Everything was normal in the morning when I had gotten up. I walked down the same stairs, down the same hallway, greeted the same invisible people, and walked into the same kitchen to eat mush out of a can.

Sadly, just as I was about to sit down and eat, that wretched little girl, Taylor, popped into the kitchen with a serious look on her face. I slowly put down my can of mush and waited for the bad news that would keep my stomach grumbling in the morning.

"Quinn, something bad is happening in the plaza, everyone is being called there," she stated plainly. It was obvious she didn't enjoy this; she didn't want to be here to tell me what was going on, she wanted to be next to Sam to see what was happening. Well, I was sure she wanted to stand next to Sam; probably not caring if there was a tornado ripping through town. The girl had a pretty big crush on him and _everyone_ knew it.

"Right, well," I finally answered, turning to head out of the kitchen. "Tell Sam I'm heading right over."

"See ya, Quinn," she said right before popping right on out of there.

I sighed, not liking the idea of some problem over at the plaza and Sam wanted me there. I wasn't good with problems, especially other people's problems and Sam knew that. Why Sam wanted me there was baffling.

Perhaps, he's trying to give me another chance at showing everyone in town that I was reliable. Although, how could I do that when I hardly believed it myself? I asked myself the same question every day before walking over the threshold into the outside world we called, FAYZ.

I froze when I heard a scream of pain followed by angry shouts. The scream pierced right through my heart, it was pitiful and weak; there was another scream that set my heart beating rapidly, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I was still frozen on the spot, until I heard the gunshots followed by Sam's commands.

Quickly, I began running towards the center of the whole thing, which was hard with everyone crowding around. When I reached Sam's side, I wished I had stayed on the outer edge of the circle. There, in the middle was that girl with the devil himself, Drake.

However, the girl received more of my attention than the devil, surprisingly.

She was crumpled on the ground, in a pool of blood. Her arms were outstretched towards us, as if asking for help, but no one in town seemed to be giving her any.

My hand went to the small scar on my right arm and I understood why. But, seeing her so pitiful at his feet, bleeding to death, I just couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Death…wait…that girl! She was supposed to be dead already. She had died in that battle. I saw her lifeless body being carried away by him. My brows furrowed in immense confusion as I tried to think it through. I looked over at Sam, but he was snarling at the devil.

"Get out of here Drake and take your corpse with you-"

"Fuck," Drake sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, she's not fucking dead? Ask your healer bitch, she'll tell you the whole fucking story. She was there; she helped bring her back to life. Sadly, she did a horrid job and brought her back with no memories of her old self. Completely brain dead this bitch. Take her; we have no use for her in Coates."

"Lana?" Sam directed his attention past me, almost as if I weren't even there. I shrugged it off, knowing that I wasn't very important in a situation like this. Hell, I could hardly understand what was going on much less stand up for the dying girl.

"Sam, he's telling the truth. I was there…I'll explain it later," she said in hushed tones. "But if someone doesn't take her in right now, she will die from blood loss."

"That's another grave I don't look forward to…" Edilio spoke up; he was on the other side of Sam next to Astrid.

"Sam, she's not moving."

"Don't take her in."

"She's dying!"

"Let the bitch die and rot."

"Sam, Sam, Sam…"

There were comments coming from all sides, striking Sam at the core; I could see it in his eyes as he struggled to come up with a quick decision. Something I would never have been able to do, then again that's why he was the mayor and not me.

"Sam, she's a traitor!" Someone from behind yelled.

Those words stung me the most. I was a traitor, but Sam had given me a second chance. Not thinking it through, I stepped forward and grabbed Lana's hand. I turned to her and said breathlessly, "Heal her." Then I turned to Sam with a frown. "I don't know the whole story, but dude, we can't have another death on our hands."

Sam nodded at me before looking back at Drake. He grimaced. "Get out, Drake. I never want to see your face around town ever again. I don't care how many useless people you have up there, but we don't ever want to see your face around here or else I won't hold back anyone from shooting some holes in you."

"Hey, no need to be jealous of my beautiful face," Drake said, grinning that mad grin of his, but there was something in his eyes. No, there was something missing from his eyes; that glint of insanity and pleasure. It wasn't there, but I didn't care. Having Sam at my side, after Drake disappeared into his car and drove off, made me forget all about it.

He put his hand on my shoulder and muttered, "Thanks."

"No need for that…" I shook my head as I watched Lana start her healing process. "It was a moment."

"A big moment."

I smiled weakly, thinking I only stepped up because I was hurt from that comment earlier. I didn't tell Sam, though. It was nice to feel him back at my side, even though it wasn't for the reasons he was thinking.

It took some time for Lana to heal the girl, Jessica, fully. There were some big wounds on her. How she was still alive, after all that, I knew I would never understand. Yet, there was not much time for that when Sam ordered Edilio and me to help him carry her to Dahra.

Once we had done that, though, Sam, Edilio and I talked for a little bit. Well, it was mostly Edilio and Sam.

"What are we going to do with her when she comes back to the land of the living?" Edilio asked, holding his gun close to him. "She did betray the whole town."

"I don't know," Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked over at me as if I had something to add, but this is where I receded back into the shadows where I belonged. Sam was the one with the powers and everyone's support. Edilio was the one everyone could count on to protect them. I was the guy who sold out his best friend. Sam frowned. "Well, we need someone to watch over her, twenty-four-seven. Make sure this is not some other plan."

I nodded in agreement, but that was my second mistake. My first one was stepping forward to help the bleeding girl.

Sam was staring at me, Edilio soon joined, making me raise an eyebrow at both of them.

"Quinn, you've known Jessica from before. Back when things were normal, right?" Sam asked; there was a look in his eyes that I didn't like.

"Sort of…barely," I said with a shrug. "We weren't super close or anything. She and I hung out for like five minutes once…Our moms knew each other, but hardly talked." I blustered on without an exact train of thought on what to say. It was unnerving with them looking at me like that.

"Then you two hung out a little before the battle-"

"Before she betrayed us," Edilio spat, sending me a look I knew all too well. I lowered my eyes to the ground all too used to that look.

"Hey," Sam said sternly, looking at both of us with a strong look. "She's not even the same person anymore. Lana stood up on her behalf. She can't remember a single thing, meaning she's going to need to be taken care of..."

I simply nodded. Sam, on the hand, continued.

"By someone who knows her better than the rest of us." He looked at me again, expectantly.

"Right," I said, nodding once again. I felt like a bobble head from all this nodding.

"Quinn," Edilio sighed, stepping in. "It's your job to watch over her now. She's in your charge."

"What?" My eyes widened in surprise, even though I somehow knew this would happen. After all, I was probably the_ luckiest _guy in the FAYZ.

* * *

SURPRISE! Bet NO ONE saw that coming! Hee hee, Quinn is now invovled, what will happen with NJ now? After all, Quinn's the complete opposite of Drake. What will happen with Drake? Is he going to be completely out of the picture now?

Okay, I'm not that cruel. Love Drake too much to take him out anytime soon, but review and you'll see~

Right, so this is where I'm going to tell everyone...the last chapter was well the last one I put songs in x.x It's difficult to keep up with that so yeah...no more songs, it's give me a bigger headache, sorry T-T

Thanks you to all my lovely reviewers, Valkerie, SummerFeally, Recklessness and MidnightSummer97 ~ ^_^ Thank you!


	8. Disbelief

Disbelief

I opened my eyes to the sound of screaming.

Sitting up, I realized that the screams were coming from me. However, I didn't know why I was screaming. The pain was gone, but there was that awful face swimming around in my mind. And I couldn't get him out.

I closed my eyes, bringing my legs up to my chest and prayed that someday he would be completely gone from my life. I simply couldn't handle a simple image of him in my head. Luckily, I forgot him shortly when a group of people ran into the room.

Wait…people? Room?

I raised my eyes to my surrounding, becoming conscious of the fact that I really wasn't in Coates anymore and Drake was nowhere nearby. Unfortunately, that didn't make me any less uncomfortable around these faces I didn't even know.

But, I could see the worry in their eyes, meaning they had to be the good people, right?

"Jessica, are you okay?" One of them took a step towards me. It was a girl, but I scooted a little in my bed, as if that would make much of a difference in the distance from her. The girl paused and put her hands slowly in front of her. "Don't you remember me? I'm Lana from the mines, the girl who helped…bring you back…"

Narrowing my eyes at her, I took a closer look and racked my brain, trying to remember her face. Then it came back, the whole beginning. The mines, the green blob...and _him_…I had almost forgotten…_almost_.

Sadly, 'almost' was not enough.

"Where is Drake?" I didn't want to ask, but I had to know if he was still around or gone. I heard a little of the conversation when Drake brought me here, wherever here was, but I had passed out shortly after because of the pain.

"Why?" Some kid with a gun stepped forward; I looked over at him and guessed he really didn't like Drake, which was a good sign. Yet, the sight of the gun made me coil back in fear.

"Because," I said, averting my eyes to the linoleum floors. "I don't want to stay here if he is still around."

The tan skinned boy looked as if he was to say something again, but someone else stepped in.

"No, he went back to Coates. You're in Perdido Beach now, and if you would like, you could stay here for as long as you like. But, you must stay with someone, because we don't have any real solid reason to trust you. Understand?"

I nodded my head, understanding.

"Okay, Quinn here will take care of you. You have to stay with him, but sleep you can sleep in a different room from him. Up to you, but just know he'll be watching over your activities, except when you take a shower."

I nodded again, but bit my lip. I didn't like the idea. Though, I had no say in this; for once, I was able to escape Drake and I wasn't going to screw it up by opening my mouth now.

"Jessica?" The boy, who seemed to be in charge, took a step towards me, but I shifted away from him. "I'm Sam, by the way. The guy with the gun is Edilio and the other one is Quinn. We don't want to hurt you, but you have to promise not to hurt us in return."

Another nod.

"Jessica, do you want to go home now, or would you like to stay here with Dhara?"

I shrugged.

It didn't matter to me, here or 'home', anywhere was better than Coates was; sadly, I couldn't get that place out of my head. More importantly, I couldn't get Drake out of my head. It was as if he had left a deep mental scar that no one, but me, could see and feel.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on me, causing me to scream as I pushed away from the person. I fell off the bed onto the hard ground, but that hardly hurt after all that I went through.

No one ran to help me up; I was fine with that.

I wasn't sure why I screamed, but I didn't want anyone too close to me. I just couldn't stand the thought of them so close to me…what was wrong with me?

Drake.

I closed my eyes as a shiver passed through my body.

He did this to me. He not only made me fear him, but everyone else. But, he was not alone. Coates did this to me. No one there was trustworthy. All of them were bad to the bone.

Bad to the bone.

Now, it was imbedded deep in my bone that everyone was like that.

Everyone, even the people here, in this very room. They were all the same.

"Um," a voice mumbled quietly. I turned my eyes up only to meet possibly the saddest eyes ever. I frowned at him, though.

What reasons did he have to be sad? I wondered.

However, I wasn't able to think about it for long.

"I'm Quinn," he said louder this time, he took some steps away from me, but that didn't change my mind about anyone. Then, as if not understanding, he held out his hand awkwardly towards me. I flinched and moved back a little.

He stopped and looked away from, unsure of what to do.

No one knew what to do; I didn't even know what to do.

Could I trust them? Should I? I was scared and alone. I had no memories of anything, I'd been abused for the past few days...and now, I just didn't know what to do anymore.

Lost and confused.

But, it was all just the FAYZ, right? I'd eventually come around...regain my sanity, my strength...my life...

Just the FAYZ.

...

Yeah, right.

* * *

Thank you to Armygirl, SummerFeally, and Valkerie for the reviews~ ^_^ Love you three, you're all just awesome!

Don't own Gone, obviously.

Okay, so don't worry, Drake will be in the next chapter, so you know what to do if you want to read it ASAP.

ALSO, I know that not all my readers like this story or Choices, but I would like to know why. I know i can't win them all, but would like to know everyone's opinions so I can do better next time around with other stories. Honestly people, I'm a big girl, no one and I mean NO ONE, can hurt my feelings. It takes more than harsh words in a review to break me. So please, be harsh but not stupid. Also, you don't even have to review, just PM me or email. Kay, well enough of that.

Hope you all liked this, I know a bit boring, but next one will be more exciting. I promise!


	9. Disappear

Quinn, **Drake**.

* * *

Disappear

She wouldn't walk by my side, or even within five feet of me. I had to check behind me every five seconds to make sure we were still on the same street, that's how far away she was from me.

I didn't blame her, though.

She was pale and weak. Her eyes told me that she went through hell, but no one was really being sympathetic to her. I even had to fight back Brianna when she noticed Jessica was trailing far behind me.

Now, I knew that Jessica wouldn't have ever taken any shit from that girl, or anyone in general, but that was the other Jessica. This one, the one with no memories or anything, simply took the yelling as if she deserved it. Even though she somewhat did, I had to run over and tell Brianna to back off.

She left, but not before trying to punch Jessica. Luckily, Jessica moved back; unluckily, she tripped and fell onto the sidewalk.

I had tried to help Jessica up, but she cringed when I walked too close to her.

Naturally, I held my hands up and drew back, showing her I meant no harm. Showing her I wasn't Drake; no one in town was Drake. I just hoped she would see that sooner or later.

Hopefully, soon because I wasn't sure how long I could take care of a weak girl who preferred to be hundreds of feet away from me. Especially a girl who had no recollection of her former life, then again, that part was good for the people in Perdido Beach.

"Quinn?" A small, shaky voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

Looking down, I immediately took steps back, except then I realized she was the one who came to me.

"Yeah?" I asked with a frown, still making sure there was a safe distance for her.

"Are we almost there? I don't know how much longer I can take of this…" Her eyes were focused on the ground, but I didn't have to look up to know that kids were throwing her dirty looks or simply staring at her in awe, wondering how a dead girl came back to life. Sam had told me that I shouldn't tell anyone anything; if they asked, just ignore them.

"Yeah," I said, walking again. "It's right over there, just a few more steps."

She didn't say anything, but kept her head down and trudged on behind me. When I led her to the house and opened the door, she waited until I was inside before entering herself.

"Um, right, so this isn't exactly the Hilton or anything," I mumbled when I how messy the house was. "Sorry…"

She shrugged, but wouldn't look at me.

"Right, so there are two bedrooms upstairs. The one on the right is mine, the one on the left will be yours I guess…unless…" However, I wasn't able to go on since Jessica was already climbing on up the steps. I watched her go.

She looked so thin and frail in a plain dress Dhara had with her because she practically lived in that little room called a hospital.

With a sigh, I watched her until she disappeared from my view. Yet, she reappeared at the top of the steps and looked down at me.

"Was I really that horrible?" She finally croaked out.

My left hand went to the scar on my right hand, but looking at her, I knew I couldn't tell her the truth.

I had to lie.

There was just no other choice.

"No, people here are just on edge. You have to understand," I began slowly. "It's the FAYZ. No one trusts anyone anymore."

Those large, sunken eyes searched deep in mine; yet, she didn't say anything as she simply disappeared once more.

* * *

**The ride back to Coates had been very quiet for me.**

**I liked the silence, but at the same time, it just wasn't the same. Normally, I had Jessica sitting in the passenger seat asleep or half-dead. **

**All alone in the driver seat in the SUV was a bit odd and unnatural for me.**

**I let out a sigh and shook my head, thinking she wasn't here anymore. Jessica did die in that battle and there was no way I was going to have the twisted girl back with me anytime soon. It was unlikely she would ever be back.**

**But, there was that moment before she ran away. That part felt like Jess-**

"**Drake!" Someone yelled out, forcing me out of my thoughts. I snapped my mind back on the road and realized I was already at Coates; but, when did I pull up and stop?**

**I shrugged. It didn't matter. What mattered was Diana screaming hysterically.**

**Actually, no, **_**that**_** never mattered. If anything, that made me happy.**

**With a roll of my eyes, I got out and asked, "What the fuck is wrong? Lost your mind already? Oh, wait, that's if you ever had one in the beginning."**

"**Shut up, Drake," she spat, but I could still see the fear in her eyes. Hell, I could practically smell it on her. However, all snide remarks flew out of my head when she said, "Caine is back."**

* * *

I'm sorry, I meant to make this longer, but I'm sort of dying over on this side. Anyone willing to be spoiled and hear all the things I'm planning for the story? I need someone to bounce ideas off of because Ive lost BOTH of my people. Totally FML. So please, someone PM me. I'll die and so will the story without someone to bounce things off of.

Okay, so thank you to SummerFealy, Valkerie AND Permanently for reviewing. Thank you Valkerie for giving me cookies and a baby Dinosaur, I promise to take special care of it~ =D Thank you to SummerFeally for reviewing since like Choices, I don't think you've EVER missed reviewing a single one of my chapters (same goes for Valkerie) AND Thank you Permanently for you brutal/nice review. It was long but thank you. Reviews mean a lot to me because it can only improve my writing for you guys.

I do not own Gone, just Jessica.

Remember to review~


	10. Reality Check

Right, tad confusing chapter...three POV's in here...

Quinn, **Drake**, _Jessica._

Never ever going to happen again...trust me x_x

* * *

Reality Check

A whole week had passed by and not once had I been able to go outside to the beach, or even just the plaza. The only place I could go was the backyard and that was an ugly sight for my eyes. Yet, I couldn't complain because at least it was some fresh air for me, even though I wanted the salty air.

Jessica had decided that she wanted to stay locked up inside in the house like a ghost. Actually, she locked herself up in the room with all the blinds shut. Without the sunlight, she was growing dangerously pale; for a couple days I actually wondered if she would become an albino.

Then again, how would I know?

I hardly ever saw her other than when she came down to eat, but even then, I couldn't see her because she wouldn't eat in the same room as me. She had a problem and it was becoming mine now too.

I knew that she was having a hard time, but there were moments I wished she would just get over herself.

Sure, I understood she suffered. Hell, who in the FAYZ hasn't though? She wasn't the only one and most definitely wouldn't be the last!

However, every time I caught a glimpse of her, all these thoughts flew right on out of my head. There was no way I could say any of this to her. She might just break into pieces if I did, and I couldn't let that happen. Sam might realize that I wasn't the man for the job and simply lose faith in me all over again.

Although, I was sure that there were other people better for the job than I ever would be. After all, all I knew how to do was look after myself; not other people…or at least, that is what everyone else believed in.

Who was I to tell them otherwise after I had sold out Sam to Caine?

No matter how many times I had apologized, nobody would really forgive me. Same thing would go for Jessica, but at least I was trying to get back on people's good side. Locking herself up in that dark room wasn't going to help her out at all.

Yet, how could I tell her that if she wouldn't stay in the same room with me for more than a nanosecond? How could I say a single word to her if she avoided me at all costs?

When she saw me, she ran away.

Hearing my voice, she hid in the bedroom.

Hell, she locked the door when she knew I was coming up to go to sleep or take a shower.

How could I possibly make any contact with her?

All thoughts of her flew right out of my mind when the doorbell rang. With a sigh, I walked to the front wondering who bothered to use a doorbell anymore. Normally, people would knock and then just walk in. Around here, in the FAYZ, no one cared about being polite because it simply didn't matter.

When I opened the door, I wasn't surprised to see Astrid, who was holding Little Petey, and Sam on the other side. Obviously, it was Astrid who rang the doorbell.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, moving out of the way to allow them entry into the small house.

"Just checking up on you and Jessica," Sam said with a shrug. "Everyone is a little worried because we haven't seen either of you around town."

"Yeah, well, Jessica doesn't want to go out. She locked herself up in her room. I hardly see her, even when it's time to eat…" I shrugged as I walked into the living room.

That's when Astrid and Sam exchanged some glances.

Glances I knew too well.

Slowly, Sam began, "Look, Quinn, I was thinking…maybe putting Jessica on you wasn't the best because she's really fragile right now. She's a really big responsibility. So, we were thinking that maybe its best if one of the girls watched over her instead. Like Lana, Dhara or even Astrid here."

I was considering it, but then that would mean my only chance to prove to people I was reliable would disappear. I couldn't let that happen, I had to show them that I could handle it. So, with a small chuckle, I said, "Nah, I got it under control. Just taking a little while longer to bring her around. After all, she is very fragile right now, wouldn't want to move her after a week of settling down."

"You sure?" Astrid asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said, trying to sound strong, but in my mind I was wondering if this was the right move.

"Okay, if you say so." Sam grinned at me, making me believe for a little while that I could do it.

We stood around in the foyer in silence; Little Petey's game the only sound. However, Astrid was first to break it by asking, "Do you think that Jessica celebrated Christmas?"

"Yeah she did," I said quickly, remembering the Christmas party my parents threw once a few years back.

Her whole family was invited, and naturally, they all came, but the only reason I remembered it was because of Jessica's older sister. She was a few years older than I was at the time, but I heard the rumors; she did everyone, no matter the age, sex or looks. Well, the looks part was after a few drinks.

I wasn't thinking having sex with her that night, well…I knew I wasn't going to have sex with her that night, yet I thought I could at least trick her by getting her under the mistletoe.

I ended up with some other girl instead and she simply walked away from me.

"Well," Astrid drawled, pulling me out of that memory. "Maybe if you got her a gift, it would show her that you're harmless and that would bring her out…"

I nodded, pondering over that idea even after the left after a few more minutes.

A gift. Perhaps…

Then it hit me.

* * *

_I woke up in a bundle on the floor._

_I had another nightmare; then again, I'd always been having them since the mines. Since the day, I came back._

_Talk about bad horror movie._

"_Jessica, you can't escape my past," that voice echoed in my head._

_No longer did old Jessica haunt my dreams with cruel games, but now she haunted my every waking moment. I could hear her voice all the time, yet that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was whenever I said a single word I would only hear the same voice come out of me._

"_Go back to sleep and let's have some more fun." Her voice laughed cruelly in my mind._

_I closed my eyes, my grip tightened on the blanket as I drew it over my body. I wanted to scream out to the other Jessica, but that meant I would only have to hear that voice._

_I hated that voice. I never wanted to hear it again. But, how did people get rid of their own voice?_

_Not talking didn't help me, because the other one simply chattered away, torturing me even more._

"_Jessica, come on. Play with me. If you win, I'll show you all the naughty things you've done," Old Jessica giggled at the forefront of my mind._

"_No," I sobbed, burying my face into the already damp blanket. "Please, just leave me alone. I can't take any more of this."_

"_I'm part of you. You took my life, I'm never leaving you alone," Old Jessica laughed once more. Then she added. "Plus, it's up to you to get rid of me. You are, after all, the one who is supposed to be in charge. You control everything…but you are very weak minded. Actually, you're just weak and I hate weak people. Do you know the shit I had to go through to prove to Drake that I wasn't weak? I had to play one of his sick games. Would you like to see?"_

"_No, please, just let me sleep."_

"_I don't think so," she sighed, clearly irritated with me now. "Come on, it's a good dream. It ends in you two having sex. You're first time too."_

_A violent shudder passed through my body at the thought. However that thought turned into an image, which then turned into a full out nightmare._

_I sat up on the floor, my eyes wide open. As long as I was awake, she couldn't reveal any more of those images, or at least I thought she couldn't because she hadn't...yet._

"_Come on, I thought you wanted to remember your past. It's all in here, but locked up and now you have the key…," she drawled on, knowing that there was no way I wanted to know anything anymore. However, she went on. "Oh, NJ, if you don't find out soon, the ghosts will only come back to haunt you. Yes, I know about the ghosts. You know I am one too."_

_I didn't respond._

_I didn't have time to when there was a knock on my door._

* * *

**Caine had gone nuts. Completely lost his mind, but he was also M.I.A. After he had sent Chunk, the annoying Chinese-American, through a wall, and blacked out, he had been placed faraway in an old shed that had belonged to some nobody.**

**I grinned.**

**This was perfect for me. Caine without a mind, and down and out was perfect for me. Moreover, Diana was off playing nurse, which made the situation that much better for me.**

**I had reign over Coates now with both of them out of the way. Everyone **_**had**_** to listen to me, or else be whipped. Naturally, I preferred whipping them, but then that wouldn't help me in making my own little army.**

**For a week, I had been planning to get together a group of boys around Coates and turn them into my own personal soldiers, who would do whatever I told them to do. The last part wasn't hard because everyone here already feared me. It was the rounding some of them up part that more difficult than I thought it would be.**

**First, I had to find boys who were going to be loyal to me and only me. Then, I had to make sure they were strong and not weak idiots who wouldn't be able to shoot when told to shoot. Finally, I had to find targets and more guns for shooting practice.**

**It was one hell of a week, but I eventually got everything together.**

**I had the boys, their loyalty, their strength and the targets and guns. It was all coming together for me for once.**

**Sitting back on my new bed, since I had to move into a new room because I destroyed my last one, I grinned when I thought about training all of them. The sound of the guns going off, the smell of gunpowder heavy in the air and the sight of bullet holes in the targets I had scrounged up around the school.**

**Yeah, things were finally turning for the better for me…**

**Yet, my smile turned into a grimace when my thoughts returned to the time when I thought the same exact thing.**

**That stupid bitch.**

**She always ruined something for me even when she wasn't here. **

**Jessica had slipped right on out of my fingers, of course she suffered, but she was gone. Meaning, I had to get her back. **_**No one**_** slipped out of my grasp; she was mine and only mine. The Darkness could use her however it wanted to, but she was ultimately mine. Not even that damn amnesia could take her away.**

**Yet, the Darkness would know if I kidnapped her, and I couldn't go against it because it had no reason to trust me. There was a bigger chance of me killing her than keeping her alive and well. Plus, the botch would keep trying to escape to save her **_**soul**_**.**

**What the fuck was a soul anyway? When did she believe in crap like that? Oh, right…**

**Well, soul or no soul, I was getting her back...but how?**

**I couldn't simply walk into town; Sam would allow his people to put as many bullets into me as they wanted, which would be a LOT. In addition, that wouldn't be good for anyone, especially me.**

**Then I grinned.**

**Just because I couldn't walk right on in, I could sneak around at night. Right…go in at night, sneak around, find her and then…**

**Then what? Then what would I do?**

**Christ, this was too complicated; I'd give a fuck about it later. Right now, I should be thinking of different exercises and drill for my own soldiers.**

**I got up and walked over to the desk in the corner. I took out some paper out of the drawer and found a pen underneath, near the wall. I had to start drawing out some different plans for my soldiers.**

**This was better than thinking about Jessica and all those problems.**

* * *

"Jessica," I called out, knocking on the door. "Come on, open up. I need to talk to you."

Nothing. No noise came from the other side, except I knew she was there.

Again, I knocked on the door. "Jessica, please open the door. I need to talk to you."

I had decided I would simply approach her gently about the whole situation. As Sam had said, she was fragile, meaning I had to treat her gently as possible. Therefore, approach her in a gentle, slow fashion with a present, which seemed more like a bribe, but I decided to think of it as a peace offering.

My hopes rose a little when I heard some shuffling on the other side of the door.

* * *

"_Well, open it," Old Jessica sighed. "Go on, I'll still be here waiting for you once you drive him away."_

_It was Quinn, just Quinn. He was a good person, well…so far he was._

"_Of course he is; surfer guys are too stupid to actually be mean. Lots of salt water in that head of his," Old Jessica laughed that cruel laugh of hers, but then added with a soft sigh, "Answer it Jessica. He's all you got."_

_Slowly, I walked over to the door, except I didn't open it right away. Pressing my body against it, I said, "I'm not hungry Quinn."_

"_This isn't about food," he replied. "Jessica, I really need to talk to you. Please open the door. I promise I won't hurt you. If I do, may God strike me down…plus, I come bearing peace offerings."_

_I cracked a smile at that, though, I still couldn't open the door. I just couldn't bring myself to do it._

_Just then, a haze fell over my eyes and before I could stop it, the door was open, letting in the bright hallway light into the dark room. Standing in that bright light was Quinn._

_I raised my hand to my eyes to block the light a little, since it would take some time for my eyes to adjust. Yet, the door closed and I had no reason to let my eyes adjust. Lowering my hand, I made out Quinn's face in the relative darkness. I could see an outline, which meant I was dangerously close to him._

_Quickly, I took some steps back, but then that voice cackled, "He's not going to rape you, it's Quinn for Christ's sake! The boy could hardly hurt a fly…then again, his brain has to be cracked a little after the battle."_

"_Shut up," I whispered harshly, hoping that would make her quiet for a little while._

"_Um…I didn't say anything…" Quinn said confused._

"_What do you want?" I asked, going straight to the point. The sooner he told me, the sooner he would be out._

"_I-I…uh…have, um, something for…uh… you," he stuttered out, sounding a tad scared. I could make out his movement in the very dim lighting. He had something in his hands, it was small, but I couldn't make it out._

_I should've taken whatever it was; it would've been the nice thing to do. Except, I didn't. No, instead I backed away from him until my back hit the wall. _

"_Jessica," Quinn began, lowering his arms. "What's wrong? Why can't you just accept a simple gift?"_

_I stared at him, his outline, but didn't utter a single word._

_Quinn went on anyways._

"_I don't understand why you're locking yourself up in this room. I mean, come on, Jessica. You're acting like you're punishing yourself for something, or turning into a hermit," he scoffed. "You've done nothing wrong."_

"_I was a traitor," I finally said, remembering that one girl yelling at me._

"_No, you weren't," he sighed, sounding slightly irritated. "The Jessica who was practically like her sister, minus the sleeping around, but plus the killing part…"_

"_Is that supposed to be…comforting?" I asked. I was unsure of Quinn now, he might not be crazy like Drake, but his babblings were a bit odd. Just a bit._

"_What? Um, no…yes," he said with a shake of his head. "Look, you're not her. You're someone else."_

"_Yeah, I know," I muttered quietly under my breath._

"_I got way off point. Look, Jessica, you can't hide here forever or punish yourself for things that you can't even actually remember," he groaned impatiently. "People won't forgive and forget here, but they will act like they have. Honestly, that's better than locking yourself in this dark room. Just get over it already."_

"_Get over it?" I asked, reminding myself for the reasons I stayed in the room, away from everyone else. I didn't move from my spot on the wall, but my voice took on a stronger and angrier tone. "How about this, Quinn. You go to Coates, stay there for a whole day and if you escape, tell me if _you_ can 'just get over it.'"_

"_It's been a whole week, how much more getting over it can you possibly need?" Quinn snapped at me._

"_I don't know, go try it and tell me!" I yelled angry and hurt. Of course, he didn't understand. No one would understand._

"_Jesus, Jessica!" He finally yelled, "You are being so stupid. Why can't you just see Drake isn't here anymore and there is no one, and I mean NO ONE_, _in this whole damned town that is even remotely like that sick bastard. I advise you to get over it, or everyone will only hate you even more."_

"_How would you know?" I practically barked._

"_Because I sold out my best friend! Okay, I was a traitor too, but instead of hiding away like you, I've been trying to make up for it."_

_Then, as if not wanting to be in the same room as me anymore, he threw whatever was in his hands onto the bed and turned sharply on his heels, opened the door and walked right on out. I winced slightly when he slammed the door behind him._

_I stood there for a little while, not moving or hardly breathing._

"_You do need some sun," Old Jessica stated after a few minutes, chuckling._

_After a few more moments, I walked over to the bed and picked up the 'gift' curiously. I turned it over in my hands for a little while before setting it down on the bedside table._

_"So how hiding away from the only people willing to help you saving your soul?" she asked, wanting a reaction out of me already. I knew her game, we'd been playing this past week non-stop. Why? Because I left Drake and she hated me because of it._

_Though, she was right for once. Hiding away didn't help me at all, but I just couldn't go outside. No, not yet. I just couldn't do that...what if they tried to hurt me._

_"So whiny," she sighed._

_I lay back down in bed, my mind in overdrive._

* * *

Right, longer than the other chapters~ ^^" Hope you all liked it, I promise the next one will be simply one POV x_X

Do review, should I make it longer? ...I could've possibly rushed through this.

Thank you to Armygirl, SummerFeally, Valkerie, and recklessness~ ^_^ You all get cookies~

Don't own Gone, but come on you guys...this should be painfully obvious by now.


	11. Breakfast Tears

Quinn's POV, and only his ^^"

Okay, sorry for the late update, but I've been in a rut lately and it took one horrid story with three horrid chapters and three HARSH reviews to pull me out of it. Thank goodness for brutality, so here it is. Hopefully, you all like it. The next one will be longer and for those who are reading What Would've Been, don't worry, the next chapter will be up ASAP!

Of course, thank you to SummerFeally, Armygirl and Valkerie for the reviews. You three are simply amazing~ ^_^

* * *

Breakfast Tears

I woke up to the smell of something burning. Quickly, I jumped out of bed, ran out of the room, flew down the stairs and right into the kitchen. I froze as my eyes widened at the person standing by the stove, watching the smoke rise out of the pot in shock.

"Jessica?" I said, slowly walking towards her.

Her brown eyes snapped to mine and immediately, she withdrew to the far corner of the kitchen, away from me. I paused, holding up my hands to show her that I wasn't going to hurt her, even though she hurt me the day before.

I looked away from her, back to the stove and turned it off, confused on what she was doing. Although, it seemed rather obvious she was trying to cook something. Except, what was she cooking? There was nothing in the FAYZ to cook other than bread with flour, oil and water. However, the thing in the pot was not bread; it was anything but bread.

"I was trying to make breakfast better by cooking the corn a little, make it a little warm and not so watery," a weak voice from behind mumbled. Glancing behind me, I saw Jessica stepping forward from her corner, but stopped when she noticed I was now looking at her.

"You were trying to make breakfast out of mush?" I asked, keeping my voice low so as not to scare her off; however, it was hard because I wanted to laugh at the thought of her making the mush better. Jessica simply shrugged, but kept her mouth closed and eyes on the tiled floor. With a small smile, I asked, "Why?"

She shrugged again, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. I stood there, waiting because this was one moment not worth missing; moreover, I was curious on why she was doing it in the first place. Then again, I was surprised she didn't run off screeching back to her room.

Her small voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I-I wanted to thank you…for the gift," she finally said softly, I had to lean in a little to hear her.

"Really?" My brows furrowed a little, but the small smile still stayed on. "You were cooking as a thank you? Do you even know how to cook? I thought you lost all memories…"

"Obviously, it's still true," she uttered quietly, nodding her head over to the stove. I glanced back quickly, before returning my gaze to her.

"Well, thanks for trying. I don't think anyone can make this stuff taste any better," I chuckled, taking the pot off the stove and tossing it in the sink.

Jessica only shrugged. A silence fell over us, slightly awkward, but neither of us moved to break it.

My mind took advantage of this silence, though. I began wondering what pushed her to do this. Was it really my gift? That little thing I found after half an hour of scrounging around the living room.

It was nothing really, just a small knick-knack of sorts I grabbed from one of the shelves in the living room, a small ballerina figurine that looked a little, actually a lot like Jessica, plus a ballerina outfit. Whoever lived in this house before must've liked ballet because there were thousands of them on that shelf; although, more than half of them were broken. Yet, either way, I was sure that the rest wouldn't have been nearly as good as the one I gave her. The similarity between the figurine and the live version was uncanny.

It had to have been the gift, there was no other explanation that could've brought her downstairs to do something such as cook to say thank you. I grinned at that thought. Maybe I was more help than I had originally thought.

"Quinn?" That frail voice asked; that's when I noticed how hoarse and scratchy it had become. Turning my eyes back to those brown ones, I waited for her to continue. "I'm sorry for being difficult this past week, but you have to give me time. You don't know what I've been through, no one knows. I've been abused, mentally and physically. There are scars that no one, but me, can see. And there are scars that can never be healed." My heart dropped a little, as her voice grew softer with each word as she struggled to continue, but she did even though I had to move closer with every word she uttered. "I'll never fully recover," she sobbed faintly. "Even with time, I won't fully heal…I hear things in my head, I feel the pain in my dreams, I argue constantly with myself, but I'm losing…Quinn, I'm…I'm so-sorry I'm such a burden."

Then she fell to the floor bawling, her body racked violently with each sob.

At first, I didn't know what to do. I stood there watching her in complete shock, but then I realized I should be comforting her. Steadily, I got down to the kitchen floor and pulled her into my arms, remembering my own break down. I thought she would cringe away, but surprisingly, her fingers gripped tightly onto my shirt as she buried her face into it, still weeping.

"Shh." I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her body tremble against mine. I rubbed her back to soothe her a little.

And so, there we were, on the kitchen floor, two kids trying to heal, but failing miserably.


	12. Awake

Awake

It was embarrassing, both us breaking down on the kitchen floor. I had been doing it so much lately, I felt as if I was wasting away in my tears. However, to be held by someone was nice.

His arms around me, holding me close to his strong, sturdy chest. Neither of us really smelled that great, but I could still smell the water and soap off him, and it was better than the dingy smell in my room. Moreover, having someone to hold onto was reassuring, as if I had a support that I knew would hold me up no matter what.

However, my tears soon stopped spilling and my eyes were beginning to droop. Crying always wore me down, but I didn't want to sleep. If I fell asleep, _she_ would only torture me.

"_Oh come on, NJ," she coaxed softly. "Close your eyes and fall asleep. I promise we will have fun."_

My grip on Quinn's shirt tightened as I focused on keeping my eyes open and my mind awake.

His slow, relaxing heartbeat only made me that much more tired.

Quietly, I mumbled, "Quinn, Quinn…"

I felt him shift underneath me, but I didn't want him to move. Supports weren't supposed to move.

"_NJ, come and play with me."_

"Quinn," I moaned, "Quinn, I'm so tired."

He was moving to get up, pulling me along with him. "Shh," he murmured into my hair. "Go to sleep, I'll take you to your room."

"No, no," I said, fighting off the dark spell. Yet, my mind and body craved sleep. They needed it, but even if I did go to sleep, that witch would make sure they wouldn't get any.

"Jessica?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. Weakly, I raised my head to look at him through my half-lidded eyes.

"Quinn, please, I need to stay awake," I uttered faintly, but that was hardly convincing.

"You're exhausted and weak. Get some rest. When you wake up, you can have some food to make you feel even stronger," he said strongly, steering me once more towards the stairs.

I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but that hardly worked. Now, that was something to laugh at, me against Quinn. The latter was physically strong, a hundred times more than I was. Hell, I was a simply bag of bones; if I pulled up my shirt, I could see my own ribcage.

"Quinn…" I yawned, resting my head against his chest. "Quinn, please…no."

He didn't say anything in response. No, he just kept on pulling me up the steps, as if not taking into account my weak pleas.

Soon enough, my body was on that lumpy mattress and covered in the ragged blanket. Then the darkness descended.

"_NJ! So glad you could join us today!" that awful voice chirped._

_I opened my eyes to that bright light, causing me to squint at my former self. I sobbed when I noticed she wasn't alone. Those people without faces where with her, standing right behind the smirking girl._

"_Please," I croaked, "Please, I don't want to play."_

"_Oh no, see, these ghosts specifically came to me. They want you to remember them, remember all the things they did to you," she sneered. "You have to play. Now first up is this young woman." _

_She walked closer to me, pulling a girl right behind her. I wanted to get away, but I was still trapped in that inhumanly small box with bars. Knowing there was no escape until the end, I began begging. "Please, please, Jessica! I don't want to do this. Please, leave me alone. Please, please, please, plea-"_

"_Shut up!" She screamed angrily. Those pearls filled with fury, dangerous fury. Her lips were curled back in snarl. "You wanted to know your past so badly, here it is. Be grateful, you little bitch. Jesus, you're pathetic."_

_I cringed at her words. She on the other hand, simply laughed cruelly at me._

"_Time to meet your sister."_

_With that she reached into the cage and placed her hand on my face._

_That was how it worked; she would put her hand on my face and somehow reveal different images to me. However, she could or would show me bits and pieces, and these were the painful pieces. She enjoyed showing me images where I hurt someone or was hurt by someone. Yet, sometimes those images triggered something that turned it into a full out show._

_For example, now…_

_I was in a small room that contained two beds and a vanity mirror. I frowned, vaguely recognizing the room as my own. However, I was distracted by the two people in the room. One of them was a beautiful, tall blonde; though the roots told me that she was not naturally a blonde. The other was a plain, dark-haired girl, watching the other enviously._

_Yet, the other rapidly turned from a golden-haired Goddess into a blood-seeking Fury within moments of a smart remark uttered by that dark-haired girl. Taking a closer look, I noticed she was…me; I whimpered in horror as I began seeing everything through those eyes._

_That girl was in front of me, screaming. Her heavily painted face contorted in a grisly way: teeth bared, nose flared, forehead wrinkled._

_Then, there were small pinpricks of light bursting before my eyes and a searing pain flowing from my head to the rest of my body. I bit back a cry of pain as I fell onto the ground. Yet, the girl didn't stop there; she pulled me back up by the hair and threw me to the side of the room before spitting on me._

"_Ugly freak," she spat at me, walking over at my crumpled form on the ground. "You think you're so perfect just because you're a 'virgin.' Well guess what, no one cares. Mom will never be proud of you. Dad will forever hate you. I will never acknowledge you as my sister, and everyone in town thinks you're a freak."_

_With that, she sent a kick right into my ribs and then turned on her heel and walked right out, slamming the door behind her._

_Suddenly, there was clapping coming from somewhere in the room. I turned my face towards the sound, only to see her smiling down at me, yet the smile didn't reach her eyes._

"_That was your sister, lovely girl," she sighed, no longer looking down at me. Her eyes were focused on the door. "Want to know something even more wonderful? Your parents are no better…now, they never hit you, but they weren't great people. Wanna know why?"_

_I didn't say anything, knowing that she was going to keep talking. She didn't need me to prompt her. If anything, she hated it when I opened my mouth._

_We were no longer in that room, but back in the plain, blinding white place._

_Through the cage, I see that one of the faceless people now had a face, and it was that of my sister. Jessica grinned at me. "Because nothing is ever as perfect as it seems; now time for some special daddy-daughter bonding."_

"_No!" I screamed into her hand._

_My eyes were closed, not wanting to see the next horrid scene of my former life. I didn't want to see the bad things my father had done to me. After meeting my sister, I only assumed the worst._

_Unfortunately, I was right._

_There I was, walking up the steps to Town Hall, where my father apparently worked. It was late at night and the rest of the town was asleep, ready for either work or school early in the morning. Only the local drunks and night owls were up and about, yet it was still a safe and quiet night._

_I crept slowly through the large doors and down the hall, my feet leading me right to my father's door. I didn't bother knocking, he wouldn't care. After all, I was expecting to see him hunched over his paper work, not pacing the room angrily._

_I frowned, wondering why I was thinking what _she_ was thinking then because this never happened before._

"_Dad?" I croaked; my body trembled, scared for what was going to happen next._

_He looked up and snarled, "What?"_

_I flinched, but went on in a shaky voice, "Um, mom is wondering when you're coming home…"_

_"Of course she is!" He snapped. "All the time she wonders where I am and what I'm doing. What the suck does she think I'm doing? Huh? Does she think I am sleeping around with the secretary? If that were going to happen, the whole town would know about it by now! We do live in a fucking small town after all!"_

_I was slowly trying to leave, but his angry dark eyes focused on me._

_"Where the fuck do you think you're going, you stupid hoe," he shouted at me. I recoiled as he walked over to me and grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me deeper into the room._

_"Dad, you're hurting me." I struggled to get out of his meaty claws, but his grip only tightened._

_"Don't you dare call me dad! I'm not your father, you little bitch. You are just like your mother and sister; spending all your time at the gym to get that perfect body of yours, so you can go around town selling yourself. Well, where is the damn money, huh?"_

_"I'm not doing that, I swear," I yelled, still struggling against him._

_"Of course you're not. You're going to be a good little girl, right?" He sneered. "Hah, as if! You're going to turn out just like your sister. Little whore, parading around town in the latest boots, short-shorts and belly shirt. Fuck, Jessica, you're grades are dropping, you have no friends and you keep spending all my money! You really think that I'm going to believe you're going to be any different?"_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't-"_

_"What, you didn't mean to? Of course you didn't, it was just a small mistake that you're going to fix, right? How are you going to fix it? By studying? Well, when are you going to fit in the studying with all the damn shopping and exercising, huh?"_

_"Dad, please." I wrenched myself out of his grip. Quickly, I stumbled to the other side of the room, far away from him._

_"I'm not your dad!" he roared, swinging one of his large hands right at me. I jumped back, but hit the wall. He began running towards me, his rage blinding him._

_I dropped to the floor and scrambled towards the door, but my long hair was my downfall._

_"Where the fuck you think you're going?" He yelled, but there was something wrong with his voice. Every word he spoke, it became more…feminine? "You whore! You fucking whore! Only way you can get your grades up or that money back is by fucking them, right? Isn't that the only way to make me proud of my whore daughter?"_

_It wasn't his voice anymore, it was Old Jessica's voice, my voice. She was holding me back by the hair, screaming at me._

_"No, you couldn't just fuck the teacher or the boys who took your money. No, you used your sister instead. Of course, she didn't mind," Old Jessica spat. "You were so proud of the fact you didn't have to do the dirty work, but even more disgusted with your sister for doing it for you. You just couldn't do it yourself…You're mother was less proud of you because of it…speaking of your mother, I think it's time to meet the last Vasquez."_

_Before I could say anything or even cry in protest, I was running…in place. There was tightness in my stomach, my head was feeling a bit light and my heart was pounding crazily fast. I couldn't stop, though._

_"Come on Jessica, you had cake today. That's a bazillion calories right there, you need to run it off for another hour," a shrill voice barked. "No dinner tonight, only water."_

_I didn't say anything, just kept on running._

_"I can't believe you ate the cake! How could you? You know how much fat is in one slice, you're going to become a fat ugly girl. Is that what you want, to be fat and ugly?"_

_I wanted to yell at her, but all I could do was huff and puff as I kept running._

_"I mean, you're already ugly. Nothing we can do about that until we go out to LA to do some major plastic surgery on your nose, cheek bones and so many other places."_

_My eyes watered up a bit at the truth behind her words and my realization that my beauty was fake._

_"Your sister was naturally beautiful, but you weren't lucky enough to get that. Oh well, we're driving up to LA tomorrow for your appointment, and then we're going to take you out of school until you heal up. Once you get back to school, all the boys will follow after you, imagining what is under all that clothes."_

_I glanced over with my watery eyes, only to see a blurry image of some beautiful Barbie with large, bleach-blonde hair. And then, everything was gone._

_I was back in the white room, broken on the floor of my small cage. I could hear Old Jessica laughing among the yelling and screeching of the once faceless ghosts. They would never leave me alone; those images would forever be in my mind, haunting me._

* * *

I would like to apologize for my tardyness with this chapter. Been on vacation and also I was waiting for my beta to look over it, but she disappeared on me once again x.x It's okay though! I hope I didn't make too many grammar mistakes...anyways, enjoy and review. Plus, thank you to all my reviews on the last chapter, you are all awesome! =D


	13. Not Alone?

I know, it's late but can you really blame me? =( Yes? I'm sorry! But blame my school. Ever since it started, it has been bothering me with mountain loads of homework, not even exaggerating. Then there is senior thesis and blah, blah, blah. Sorry and enjoy!

Yes, I know major grammar mistakes but if my last beta is still around, maybe she would like to help out again? ^^"

* * *

Not Alone

"Come on, you're going to turn into an albino is you stay inside any longer," he pleaded. "Jessica, it's just the backyard. No one is going to see you."

I bit my lip, my eyes looking deep in his, wondering if I should trust him. All I saw was that big smile reaching up into his eyes, telling me there was no reason not to trust him. With a small smile, I let him drag me outside through the sliding door, which was in the kitchen.

When I stepped outside, my eyes were greeted with the bright rays of the sun, forcing me to raise my hand to my eyes to shade them. Well, I would've done that if I could, but Quinn was holding onto both my hands, afraid I was going to go run off back into that dark room.

I wanted to, I really did, but I didn't. Last night, I promised myself that I wouldn't hide anymore. No, for Quinn, I wouldn't hide. It was time for this Jessica to greet the world, even though I wasn't fully ready. As if, I would ever be ready.

The FAYZ was tricky that way, it would make you think you are ready for anything and then, out of nowhere, it throws you a curve ball. Better think quick or you're out. Yet, you only get one chance in this game, screw that up and you're out. Except me.

I got a second chance and I wasn't going to screw it up. No, not again. This second chance was my time to redeem all the bad things I had done in the past. It was time for me, the new Jessica, to fix all those mistakes.

At least, that is what I thought when the dead grass crunched underneath my sandals and my eyes took in the messy scenery before me. It was a sad sight, all the dead plants, but it was better than the pure darkness in my room. Perhaps, I could fix this up first…

"_Not all mistakes can be fixed," that wretched voice, giggled. "Look at Quinn's right arm, there is a mark. You made it."_

I didn't want to listen to the devil in my head, but she already planted the seed. Glancing over at his arm, I knew that no matter how many things I did for him, none of them would make up for that mark. Just then, a hand was on my face. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply to calm down my panic-stricken heart.

"Jessica, open your eyes," he breathed slowly. I opened my eyes and frowned. He was grinning at me, but I didn't know why.

"Quinn?" I asked confused.

"Quinn!" Someone yelled suddenly from the house, causing us to let go and move away from each other.

Before the person came outside, I glanced quickly at Quinn only to catch him looking at me. I turned my face to the ground just as the person found us outside. I didn't look up, therefore had no clue who it was until Quinn said, "Hey, Edilio."

"Hey," he replied with a small nod of his head, "Sam wants an update on…your food situation."

I bit my lip knowing that wasn't true. Sam wanted an update on _my_ situation; probably heard people complaining about my incessant crying and screaming at night. I didn't know how they could blame me because it wasn't technically my fault, but it was not as if they knew.

Quinn didn't even know. I couldn't tell him, mainly because I knew he wouldn't understand. At least, I didn't think he would understand.

"She is right there; why don't you ask her yourself," Quinn replied, also knowing the underlying meaning in Edilio's words.

I looked up and smiled lightly at him, but looked away when I saw Edilio glance at me. He stared at me for a little while before finally asking, "How are you?"

"Just great," I sighed looking up. Edilio nodded and sent me a look of sympathy.

I liked Edilio, he was a good person, but I had the feeling that he didn't completely trust me. I blamed Old Jessica for that.

It was silent for a few more moments before Edilio finally spoke up again. "So, are you two going to celebrate Christmas? I think some kids are going to try to have a party of some sort…"

I glanced over at Quinn, who was staring at the ground. I could tell he was thinking about his past Christmas' with his family, something I could not relate to at all. I couldn't remember my own past other than the horror shows Old Jessica presented to me, but I wasn't looking forward to any family celebrations she had experienced. That was something I could live without.

"Quinn?" Edilio said slowly, knowing he probably shouldn't have brought it up.

Quinn looked up, but not at Edilio. He looked over at me as if telling me to present the answer for both of us.

My eyes widened at the thought of answering for both of us.

I didn't know Quinn well enough to do that kind of thing; all I knew was that I did not want to go anywhere at all. Although, staring into those eyes, I knew that this was the best opportunity for me to act normal around other people. Whatever normal meant in the FAYZ.

"A party…sounds awesome." I turned to look back at Edilio, who was staring at me a little surprised.

It took Edilio a few seconds to realize that I was being serious. Although, I didn't blame him since I hardly believed that I was being serious myself. Especially with Old Jessica laughing in my head, _"This should be interesting."_

I closed my eyes to block her mocking laughter, but she would never leave me. She enjoyed torturing me, meaning that I shouldn't go to a party where there was a huge possibility of having a mental breakdown.

"Great," Edilio said, reminding that it was too late to back out. "So, the party is going to be at some house, which shouldn't be too hard to find since it is down the street and it will the only house with a lot of people in one spot."

With a quick goodbye, Edilio walked on back through the house and left.

I stood there unsure if I should look over at Quinn, but eventually I found myself turning my head only to find him staring at the ground. I wasn't sure if he was happy about the decision or mad. It was hard to tell when his face wasn't even looking in my direction.

Of course, it didn't help when he walked into the house without even glancing in my direction. My heart dropped a few feet, but I didn't go after him. I wasn't sure what I could do to make him feel better, since I wouldn't know where to begin.

However, I couldn't help myself from running after him. "Quinn! Wait, Quinn! Please don't leave me."

I ran into the house, but didn't get very far when I accidently bumped into him. Yet, he was as firm as a rock, while I practically bounced off his chest. Fortunately, he grabbed me before I fell onto the ground.

"Who said I'm leaving?" Quinn asked.

I didn't answer his question, but asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"No…" He looked away from me.

"Quinn, I'm sorry," I began to sob. "I didn't know what you wanted and I just figured that maybe this would be a good try to go out and-"

"Jessica, it's okay!" Quinn cut in quickly. "I'm not mad about that, just I need time to think…I mean get ready…"

I wasn't sure what was going on or if I should try to continue such a confusing conversation. Moreover, I felt weak and tired already from the small excursion outside and then this.

Quinn let go of me. "Go take a shower if you would like. I'm going to…go out for a bit."

Then he was gone.

"_Funny,"_ Old Jessica sighed, _"my father said the same thing once before. Didn't see him for a whole week…"_

The door shut and I fell to the ground thinking I had made a big mistake.


	14. Pros vs Cons

Pros vs Cons

If I had known what Jessica was thinking when I left the house, I would never have walked out on her. After Sam, I had to redeem myself and abandoning her was not exactly helping my case. However, I had to go out for a walk just to sort out my thoughts; more than half of those thoughts were of Jessica, her situation and those nightmares.

She had tried to hide the fact that she had them in the first place, but a person would have to be deaf and just plain stupid not to hear her screaming in the middle of the night. And blind not to see the fear in her eyes that were sunken in black. She looked so different from the beginning of the FAYZ.

Before she was beautiful and now…no guy or girl would glance at her twice. The FAYZ ravaged her, took away her fake beauty…not to sound completely superficial, just she wasn't the same as before. She was still pretty, but in an odd frail sense. Moreover, like a true child that has suffered for so long in this crap hole, she has gone insane.

Insane and beautifully frail.

Shaking my head, I tried to think of pros and cons for the Christmas party.

Con number one: how could someone celebrate Christmas after all that happened. It would just be depressing.

Pro number one: It might help Jessica and maybe even myself.

Con number two: People will most likely beat up on Jessica because of what she did to the town.

Pro number two: I would be there to defend her and how people that she has changed

Con number three: I don't really feel like going, I'd simply be a downer at the 'party'

Pro number three: I'll have to come back to that one…

Con number four: Can't wriggle out of it anyways since she already told Edilio we'd be going…

I let out a sigh as I saw the house come back into view, having been around the whole block once. My walk was over and I had to return to the broken shell of a girl. I walked back to the house, but the second I stepped through the door I frowned. There was that frail child on the ground, forcing me to kneel down at her side and pull her up into my arms.

"Jessica," I sighed, "you sure you want to go to some party?"

"As long as you're there," she murmured into my chest.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Do you want to?"

I would go for her, but whether I _wanted_ to go was a definite no. No, I didn't want to go to some party where the kids were going to make the best of the FAYZ. Not yet, especially not on a holiday; I just wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Quinn?" I looked down into her tear stained eyes and let out a sigh.

"Jessica, just know I'll be there for you," I promised.

She stared at me, her dark eyes full of mistrust. I didn't blame her after all she's been through, but she can't stay like this forever, never trusting anyone. With that, I stood up pulling her up gently in my arms.

"Quinn," she said startled, but I shook my head.

"Wear your shoes, I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?" she asked.

"You'll see," I said with a soft smile to reassure her.

* * *

Yes, I know it's not that great or eve close to great...but it was just a short chapter I had to type up quickly. I swear the next chapter will be better and REALLY cute, and we'll get a visit from our favorite...well, you'll see~ =D

Thank you for the lovely reviews, I don't deserve any of you since I update so slowly now and I'm just a terrible person. So very sorry you guys, i promise I'll make it up to you with the next chapter. I PROMISE! _


	15. Weak

Weak

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry__  
__and curse at the wind._

Quinn led me out of the house not saying a single word at me. He wouldn't tell me where we were going other than just somewhere that was relaxing. He said it would help me or so he hoped.

_He broke his own heart and I watched__  
__as he tried to reassemble it._

The sun was going down, but there was enough light to walk through the smelly streets without stepping on something particularly disgusting. However, I wasn't really walking without a guide. Quinn didn't seem to believe that I was able to really walk without his hand in mine leading me past all the children that were too old for the Daycare, but too young to really live on their own.

_And my momma swore__  
__that she would never let herself forget._

It was a very long walk, but neither of us really talked to the other.

_And that was the day that I promised__  
__I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

I tried to figure out where we were going by the street names; currently we were on Pacific Boulevard and Sherman Avenue. Although, nothing was coming back to me, the street names meant absolutely nothing to me anymore. Out of all the horror shows Old Jessica showed me, there was nothing useful for me to really hold on to other than why she may have been such a big bitch to everyone.

I bit my lip for even thinking that; she would get me back for what I said.

'_You have so much to learn.'_

I cringed slightly at the sound of her voice in my head, but I didn't dwell on it too long when Quinn paused and looked down at me with a small frown.

"Are you okay? Are you tired from walking for so long already?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head, thinking that I had to do this for him. I wanted to be locked up in my room and never come out, but…I knew I couldn't stay in there forever.

"I'm fine," I said unreassuringly. I tried to smile at him, to reassure him, but it was weak. It was all I could muster with Old Jessica giggling at the forefront of my mind.

_But darling,__  
__You are the only exception._

"It's not much further," he said before taking his hand out of mine and replaced it on my waist. Well, if you could even call it that anymore. The last couple of weeks I have been wasting away into nothingness, Old Jessica's beauty going along with it. I was just skin and bone with tangled mess of hair. I didn't try to be anymore than that because beauty seemed to be a conflicting option for Old Jessica…for myself.

Although, I was slightly confused on why Quinn had placed his hand on my waist until I heard shouts not too far ahead of us; I looked up and winced upon seeing Brianna along with a few others from town.

"Why you with that traitor bitch, Quinn!" Brianna yelled out angrily.

"I hear her screaming at night, think he's having some fun with her," answered another. He didn't stop there though, going on about dirty reasons that Quinn kept Jessica, her 'punishments' and whatnot.

'_Vermin! How dare he! I would never allow Quinn defile my body…what used to be a fantastic body,' Old Jessica snapped._

"Shut it," Quinn growled warningly. "Leave us alone."

"Ooo, did you hear that? Leave _them_ alone," that same person taunted.

"Stop hanging around that skank, Quinn."

"She betrayed us, she hurt you!"

"I said shut up and get away from us," Quinn shouted as he pushed past them.

_You are the only exception._

I looked up at him only to see a frown etched deep on his face as he kept walking, ignoring the shouts now far behind us.

We were now on Brace Road, but that didn't matter since I still had no clue where we were going until I picked up on the new smell in the air. It was… salty?

Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath of air and instantly I feel into that haze. No, not another horror show! Please, not now!

"Jessica!" Quinn called out, startled when my body went limp in his arms.

_Those gray eyes were looking deep into mine, those hand fastened tightly to my waist as his body pressed against mine. Sand was pressed hard against my back, but I didn't care when I felt his lips against mine._

_He pulled away. "We need to get you a hearing aid for you."_

"_Oh, shut up," I laughed as I pushed him over to be on top. "I heard you just fine. I just wanted you to tackle me with that amazing body of yours."_

_You are the only exception._

"_Well you got what you wished for," he grunted when he was back on top. "Now shut up."_

_I let out a squeal of laughter before his lips were once again latched onto mine in an abusive kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand lost in the tangle of sandy hair to pull him deeper. The butterflies were fluttering around wildly in my stomach as Drake and I moved as one on that beach the night that I was supposed to disappear. _

_You are the only exception._

"Jessica!" I followed Quinn's voice out from my haze.

My eyes snapped open only to see Quinn's worried face staring down at me. "What happened?"

"You fainted," he replied, the frown still there. "Are you okay? Should I take you to Lana?"

"I'm fine…just must've been a fainting spell…" I blinked a few times before getting up with his help. Old Jessica hadn't shown me a nightmare; I don't believe she showed me anything. The salt air brought back a memory on its own accord, the way it should be. Sure, I didn't want him in my head either, but it wasn't a particularly a scary or sad memory. It was a moment of pure bliss with the man Old Jessica loved.

'_I still love him, bitch. You just don't,' _Old Jessica growled.

I closed my eyes as I rest my head on Quinn's shoulder. "Why are we here?"

"I wanted you to relax and this is the best place to do that," he said as he continued to lead me onwards. We were at the docks, which was when I spotted a lonely wooden boat on the water. It was tied up, but not for long when Quinn helped me down onto it and we began slowly drifting out onto the blue abyss.

_Maybe I know somewhere__  
__deep in my soul__  
__that love never lasts._

It all happened so fast, not really, but it was quite too much for me to handle at once. Probably best for Quinn, otherwise I wouldn't be on the boat if I had thought too much about it.

"It's not too roomy since it's normally just me out here, but you can lay down-"

His arms were still around me as if letting me go would end in only disaster. The oars were safely tucked in the boat, allowing us just to go with the flow; drifting off in peace. My head against his chest was enough for me while the rest of the world just faded away.

_And we've got to find other ways__  
__to make it alone.__  
_

I felt Quinn shift underneath, lying back down against one of the wooden seats; I couldn't imagine it being comfortable, but he didn't seem to mind.

_Or keep a straight face._

My fingers traced over the small patterns on his shirt as his hand rested on the small of my back; the other hand limp at his side. He was simply staring up while I rested against him, using him as my personal pillow.

_And I've always lived like this__  
__keeping a comfortable distance._

I wasn't sure when we both had accepted the fact that it would be like this. Him supporting me and me…well using him as my support. Although, being in the boat with him just felt right. Sort of how Old Jessica felt right at Drake's side...at least that's what I could imagine what it was like. She wasn't exactly bothering me at the moment, possibly at peace right now as well.

There was doubt in my mind when it came to Quinn. Such as why he was being so kind to me when I had physically harmed him…Even if it was the old me, it was still me. After Drake, I didn't think I could trust anyone, but Quinn was different. He didn't look at me with anger or even hate as the others. He didn't judge me…

_And up until now I've sworn to myself__  
__that I'm content with loneliness._

At least half an hour passed in silence as the sun went down. Darkness enveloped us before the moon shone down on us in all its glory, but neither of us moved to row back to shore. Then again, my faith was in Quinn guiding as back safely with just the silvery goddess as our light source.

"Jessica?" he said after a few more minutes.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

He moved a little to look down at me, but he didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what was going on, but my heart began beating rapidly.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

Neither of us said a word to the other as we kept staring at the other, waiting for the other to move away or move closer.

_Well you are the only exception._

Quinn moved his hand, the one that had been limp at his side for so long. He rested it on my cheek, causing my breath to hitch in my throat for a few seconds.

_You are the only exception._

His breath mingled with mine; my eyes fluttered closed as I waited for him to close the distance between us.

_You are the only exception._

"You are the only exception," he seemed to whisper before placing his lips on mine. It was short and chaste, not surprising for Quinn. Although, I preferred this to those abusive kisses from Drake.

Quinn pulled away, but he rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Whatever bliss I felt during that kiss, that peace of mind, was gone. Obliterated. Just with those words…it was all gone.

"What?" I asked trying to holding back a sob. I tried to push him away as I sat up. I moved away from him, tearing out of his arms to the other end of the boat. However, I wasn't even strong enough to do that properly.

"Wait, Jessica," Quinn groaned as he sat up and grabbed onto my wrist.

"No," I sobbed, trying to pull my hand away from him. I didn't want him touching me anymore. "Just take me home."

"You don't understand," he cried out.

"I said 'take me home.'"

He finally let go of my wrist, allowing me to sit with my arms crossed over my chest. I hugged myself as a shudder passed through my body with each sob. However, he didn't start rowing back; the oars stayed where they were, tucked safely in the boat.

"Jessica, I said that because it was too early. The kiss was just too early and I don't even know if you like me or if I-" he stopped himself, but I knew what he was going to say.

He wasn't sure if he liked me. After all, what was there to like about me?

_I_ wasn't the beautiful one, Old Jessica was. _I_ wasn't brave like Old Jessica. _I_ wasn't sane like Old Jessica.

All I was insane, ugly and a crybaby. Sniveling after each nightmare in the corner of my room, begging for her to stop…always depending on Quinn to help me even to go outside…

I was weak and the FAYZ was no place for the weak.

"Please, Jessica, you just have to understand that it was just an impulse."

I didn't say anything. Just kept my eyes on the dark waters not even sparing Quinn a single glance.

"Jessica?" I felt the boat sway as he tried to get near me, but I simply scooted closer and closer to the edge almost in the water.

"Please, you have to-"

"No," I partially sobbed and partially screamed at him. I couldn't handle it anymore. No one wanted me. Everyone wanted Old Jessica back, but I didn't know how to bring her back.

He came closer and I moved away…

_Splash_

_

* * *

_

Yes I know I didn't put the whole song there, but only because Quinn is an idiot and ruined it, so naturally you can't go through with the rest of the song...^^" I'm not making sense, am I? Oh well, hope you liked it. The song is You are the only Exception by Paramore.

Thank you to Summer Feally for the review, you always seem to review even when I've been gone for months! Thank you and to all my readers. Yes, I'm not blind, I know I have readers, sorry for not acknowledging ya'll earlier.

Review! Thank you~ =D


	16. Cold

Jessica, **Quinn** let's see if you remember the drill~

* * *

Cold

_I saw you standing in the corner__  
__On the edge of a burning light_

Any normal person would scream and struggle after the shock had worn off, but not me. I simply allowed my small body weight drag me down deeper into the ocean. I was just waiting for the moment everything turned black around me, allowing me to die. The haze came over me again, but I wouldn't allow her to take over. No, I didn't want to live anymore even if she did. I couldn't handle it anymore.

Naturally, I was shocked when I fell into the freezing waters, but not enough to not understand what was going on.

"Jessica!" Someone yelled from above, but it hardly made sense to me from five feet under. There was another splash, causing more waves than mine did.

I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Though, I knew that it was him, no doubt about it.

_I saw you standing in the corner__  
__Come to me again in the cold, cold night_

**I took a moment too long to jump in after her. I should have actually caught her before she even fell in, but I was surprised when she fell in just to avoid me. I stood up in the boat, which was already rocking underneath my weight, but without another second's hesitation, I jumped off with clothes and all. **

**The water was shockingly cold, sending shivers down my spine. I came back to the surface for deep breath of air before plunging back into the dark waters in search of that one girl.**

**I couldn't believe I had said that. It wasn't too early and I did like her. Well, why else would I have kissed her if I didn't? Just laying in the boat with her in my arms made me feel…happy. For once, I was truly happy in the FAYZ. Who knew it was possible? But this meant that I couldn't lose her.**

**My lungs were beginning to burst as I peddled deeper and deeper into the darkness in search of Jessica. How far could she have gone? Why wasn't she trying to swim towards the surface?**

**What have I done?**

_You make me feel a little older_

The cold waters were finally embracing their new mate. It's cold fingers wrapped itself around my heart as it began filling my lungs. My heartbeat began to slow despite Old Jessica's useless attempts to take over. For once, New Jessica was stronger; the will simply to die was stronger…who knew?

Suddenly, just as I was about to slip into the dark blissfulness of death, a hand grabbed onto mine.

_But when you're gone I grow colder_

I tried to pull out of its' grip, though nothing was working. It was pulling me back to the land of the living where I didn't belong. I had been alive once before and my end had come. I wasn't supposed to come back to life; my purpose in life had been fulfilled even if it was in the worst of ways. I didn't belong here anymore.

However, without oxygen for so long, the darkness had taken over either way before we had reached the surface.

_Come to me again in the cold, cold night_

"**Jessica, Jessica!" I shouted once I had pulled her up with me. She wasn't responding and her hand was limp in mine. I wrapped an arm around her body and headed for the boat. As quickly as possible, I heaved her onto the boat and crawled in after her.**

_I see you walking by my front door_

**The boat was rocking violently now with all the sudden movements, but it subsided soon enough. Moreover, I didn't care as I looked Jessica over. She wasn't breathing and I couldn't row back to land **_**and **_**get her to the makeshift hospital in time. She would be long dead before then and I couldn't allow that to happen.**

_I hear the creaking of the kitchen floor_

**What could I do? What the hell could I do?**

"**Jessica, please," I sobbed frantically. I placed my hands on her cheeks, wiping her dark hair back from her face. "Come on, pull through for me. I'm so sorry. So very sorry, Jessica. Forgive me, please."**

**Fuck! I had to do something!**

_I don't care what other people say__  
__I'm going to love you, anyway_

**CPR!**

**I didn't remember it too well, but I did my best recalling health class before all this shit happened. Moreover, I remember watching this happen a few times at the beach when I came down here to surf with Sam.**

**I know I had to press on her chest two- no…three times? No wait, that wasn't right. It was more than that. Oh!**

**Quickly I positioned myself next to her and placed my hand on the center of her chest and pushed down rapidly three hundred times. I didn't exactly keep count, but I just pressing for a very long time before tilting her head back, pinching her nose closed with one hand and breathing into her mouth at least twice. I repeated the steps, giving up not an option at that moment.**

_Come to me again in the cold, cold night_

Everything was washed in a brilliant white light as I walked up the marble steps. I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew it was somewhere far from all those jackasses back in the FAYZ. At least I hoped I was; however, like my life so far, the beauty of this place was gone and replaced with flames and darkness.

_I can't stand it any longer__  
__I need the fuel to make my fire burn bright_

"Jessica! Please don't leave me," someone called out from beyond the darkness.

There was a pressure on my chest along with sobbing and air in my mouth. But I didn't want to go back. Please leave me alone, Quinn. Just let me go.

I was scared if he brought me back that I could never come back to this place. My pathetic want for life would come back because I would be too much of a coward to escape that living hell.

_So don't fight it any longer_

Suddenly, the darkness, flames and screams were gone. Instead, I was coughing water out of my mouth while my body was shivering violently from the coldness that was soaked into the very core of my being. Though I didn't have much time to dwell on the fact, I was once again alive when two familiar strong arms wrapped around my small body and squeezed me tight.

_Come to me again in the cold, cold night_

"Jessica, oh thank God you're alive!" He cried out in joy.

Against all my prior arguments, I quickly wrapped my arms around his body wanting warmth. Sadly, he was shivering violently as well. It was no surprise since he was soaked through and through just like me, but being with him again made me realize that I wasn't completely alone.

Yes, he broke my heart, but I didn't have much left in the first place either way.

_And I know that you feel it too_

"Yo-you're shiv-ve-ering," he said suddenly, pulling away from me.

"Yo-yo-you ar-r-e t-t-t-oo, Ei-i-nste-ein," I said through chattering teeth.

Quinn grinned down at me, despite the fact that we could possibly catch pneumonia just by sitting there. He placed a hand back on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. My eyes lowered, but he moved his hand down to my chin to force my head to look back up at him.

_When my skin turns into glue_

"Quinn," I sighed still shivering.

"N-no, I'm so-sorry," he stuttered out, but I shook my head as I placed my hand on top of his.

_You will know that it's warm inside_

"H-h-home," I stuttered, "c-co-o-ld."

He grinned lightly and began rowing back to the best of his ability. It took some time, neither of talking because we were shivering. Yet soon enough we were on land and heading back home. Back home with Quinn where he smothered me with thousands of blankets after I got out of my wet clothes. He didn't do anything for himself until I was dry and warm in bed. However, I wasn't in my own bed since there was a draft in my room.

"Goodnight," Quinn murmured, deciding he would sleep on the couch, but I placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't leave me," I said; I was scared of what I might do without him there or what Old Jessica might do. He looked down at me with a small frown.

"There isn't enough room-"

"Don't leave me."

_You will know that it's warm inside_

He let out a sigh, but smiled lightly as I moved over a little to make room for him. He crawled under the covers; there was definitely enough room for him since I was so small now. I began to drift off, but tensed up when he placed an arm around my waist with his face in the crook if my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I closed my eyes, reaching back and resting a hand on his cheek. "I know."

Warm, safe and wanted; I fell right to sleep.

_And you'll come run to me, in the cold, cold night_

_

* * *

_Right, not the best chapter... it was all I could come up with. Next chapter will hopefully have more action!

Thank you once again SummerFeally and and My-Name-Is-Not-Dobby for the reviews! You two are AMAZING! =D And also thank you to my many readers, surprised I still have any. Right, be honest in your reviews, but nothing that is simply 'This sucks' because that's just a bit lame. Tell me why, I can only get better.

Anyways, please review, it's common courtesy~!


	17. Forever Mine

Forever Mine

The sunlight spilled through the partially opened drapes into the room. However, neither of us were willing to wake up. Not because it was morning, but because it was a special day, it was Christmas. However, neither of us were in the Christmas spirit. I didn't have anything to wear to the party- Well, nothing that would fit- and Quinn just didn't want to go.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck while his grip on my waist tightened a little. A blush crept up my neck, but I giggled because it tickled.

"What's so funny?" Quinn mumbled.

"Your breath, it's tickling my neck." I moved a little, turning to face him. Quinn leaned a little back so that I could turn my whole body to face him before settling in comfortably. He rested his head against mine, but I made no movement to kiss him.

"Jessica?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at him with a sad smile. "I know…"

"I do like you…just it took-"

"Me drowning-"

"Time…time that I didn't have because I almost lost you."

I stared into his eyes, but I wasn't fully convinced. Slowly, I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek before I pulled back and let out a sigh. Then I went on to get up and out of his arms.

"I'll go get breakfast ready. I think we have canned carrots," I sighed. I walked on out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. However, instead of moving to the cupboards to check to see if we did have any food left, I sat down in a chair, burying my face in my hands.

'_You are pathetic.'_ Old Jessica startled me slightly. She hadn't spoken to me since my near-drowning the day before. For the entire night, I believed that my near-death experience may have silenced her, but I was very wrong.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," I snapped.

'_He likes you, but you're pushing him away. What, is no man good enough for you?'_

"No…I'm not good…"

'_You're more than good enough for all of them. Well, I was at least,' _Old Jessica replied angrily. _'Quinn, you're perfect for each other. You are both whiny saps with no lives.'_

"I have a life!" I was sick and tired of Old Jessica beating me down. I didn't need to be beaten down anymore; I couldn't handle it any longer.

'_Yes, sitting at the kitchen table thinking-'_

"Shut up!" I growled, but quickly clutched my head and fell to the kitchen floor. No matter what, Old Jessica still had control over my body. I may fight for control, but she won out in the end. She had a lot of training in that area, after all…

"Jessica!" Quinn yelled, fearful when he saw me cowering on the ground. He pulled me into his arms as usual. "What's wrong?"

Old Jessica giggled as she stopped torturing me in that small cage, for the time being.

"Jessica, tell me what's wrong."

I was tempted to tell that my old self was still a part of me and tortured me to no end, but looking into those worried eyes, I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. Instead, I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"It's nothing, just a bad memory," I replied.

Quinn frowned, not buying it at first. With his help, I got back up on my feet and asked him where the can opener and spoons were, just to distract him.

"In the drawer like always," Quinn said; he didn't drop his suspicions yet.

"Oh, right," I tried to fake laugh. "Silly me."

There was a silence as I walked to the cupboard, grabbed the can of carrots and walked over to drawers. I put the can down on the counter, near the sink before opening the drawer to take out the can opener and two spoons. "Quinn, can you wash the bowls?"

I didn't hear a response making me think that he had left the kitchen, but just then, I felt those two arms wrap around me from behind. His body pressed against my small one, causing a small shiver to pass down my spine.

"Jessica, tell me what's wrong," his voice was startling low and husky.

"What's wrong?" I repeated with a dry laugh, which then turned into a sob. "What's wrong is this. The FAYZ…Quinn, what's not wrong?"

"What do you dream about at night?"

"Lollipops and candy canes," I replied drily.

"Jessica," he said tiredly.

"I don't have dreams. I have nightmares about my past life." I decided I could tell him that much without revealing that my former self was still in me revealing all those horror shows.

"Like…memories or something?" he asked.

I sighed, "Or something."

There was a small moment of silence between us. I was staring out of the kitchen window only to be greeted by the sunlight shining down on the garbage that was stinking up the neighborhood. Meanwhile, Quinn stayed where he was behind me, his arms around my waist. He liked holding me, having grown accustomed to it over the past couple weeks. It felt nice to have someone to hold and protect; it gave him another purpose in the FAYZ.

"What'd you dream of last night?" he asked breaking the silence.

I hesitated, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to say that I had a dream about him. A little hesitant, I said, "You."

"Funny, I had a dream about you too." Quinn chuckled lightly.

I closed my eyes, but allowed a small smile to graze my lips. My dream wasn't a happy one, but I tried not to dwell on it as I resumed opening the can of carrots, after hearing Quinn's stomach growl. Quinn went ahead and cleaned the bowls to the best of his ability before wiping them clean and handing them over to me.

We ate our carrots with small grimaces at the table. But once we were done, we didn't move to prepare for the party. Instead, we just sat there in silence. Maybe Old Jessica was right, we were just sad saps. She laughed, making me frown.

Suddenly, I stood up; my movement startled Quinn, but I pulled him up- or tried to at least. He was still bigger than I was.

"Um, Jessica?" He gave me a quizzical look expecting me to explain, but I simply kissed him before dragging him into the living room. For the most part, this part of the house was clean since we hardly went there.

Some old lady must have lived here because it had it was full of doilies, little figurines and an old record player. I let go of Quinn's hand and walked over to the record player. There was a stack of vinyl records, but it took a while to find one that wasn't chipped or broken. There was one that was intact; I placed the needle on the record and waited.

Once the music began playing, I turned to Quinn and held out a hand. He laughed, still a little confused on what was going on, but he grabbed onto my hand. He twirled me around once before intertwining his fingers with mine. I placed my other hand on his shoulder while his free hand went to my waist.

Quinn and I may not have been the best dancers in the world, but we were happy. We laughed and danced well into the evening in our little living room.

There Old Jessica, who is a sad sap now?

* * *

First off, I want to wish everyone a happy and safe New Year~ You are ll fantastic people that obviously deserve the best.

Second, thank you to my lovely reviewers, SummerFeally, JJ and thesmokelives! Also, I know I've said this many times already, but thank you thesmokelives for looking over this chapter for grammar mistakes. I really appreciate it =)

Now, that is all done. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review.

Don't own Gone, just Jessica.


	18. Knock, Knock

I'm sorry, cheesy title but I'm brain dead for titles...

Quinn, **New Jessica**~

* * *

Knock, Knock

I loved hearing her laugh. It was full of life and joy. Cheesy, yes. But I couldn't help it. I had never heard her laugh before today and I didn't want her to stop. She was beautiful, despite the ugly scar running down the side of her face; a mark of Drake's.

She was _beautiful _and she was _mine_…even though she had a dark past. I had seen one scar, the one that bore his initials. I hadn't meant to look, but it was hard not to when it was just… _there_. Sometime her clothing was so loose fitting that it would fall of her shoulder, revealing scars that she tried to hide. However, I shook those thoughts out of my head as I looked down at her.

I grinned before placing another kiss on her lips, causing her to giggle again.

"Quinn, stop," she said, swatting me on the head. I simply smiled down at her.

"I can't help myself; I just like you too much."

"More like my lips," she laughed.

"They're a part of you, aren't they?" I chuckled. Jessica laughed again as she rested her head on my chest.

For a moment, we both had forgotten how terrible our lives had become in the FAYZ. It couldn't reach us here in our little room. We were too happy for it to torture us anytime soon, or so we both hoped as we lay on the floral print couch.

"We're missing the Christmas party," Jessica sighed after a short moment of silence.

"Oh darn, we'll make it next year with a bowl of casserole," I said sarcastically.

Jessica laughed again, lightly hitting my chest. "You're terrible."

"And you're beautiful."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just a fact I'd like everyone to-"

I wasn't able to finish when the front door suddenly opened and Brianna was shouting in the hallway. I grimaced, thinking she was there to abuse Jessica verbally once again. Although, this time I wasn't afraid to throw her out of the house if that was her intent.

With a groan, I sat up with Jessica. "In here!" And there she was within a matter of nanoseconds.

She stared at us for a while with a look of absolute disgust. This made me raise an eyebrow at her; she looked as if she was witnessing her parents having sex. "Brianna, what do you want?" I asked wanting her out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Sam is holding a short meeting and wants you to be there," she explained with the same look on her face.

"Is there a bad smell?" Jessica asked, even though she knew that wasn't what was bothering the other girl. I looked at her a little shocked. That wasn't a very…Jessica thing to do. Well, it was an old Jessica thing to do, but not a… _my_ Jessica thing to do.

I frowned as I thought it over in my head, trying to make it less confusing to myself.

"No," Brianna frowned.

"Then what's with that face?"

Brianna simply scowled at Jessica before glaring at me. "Just go meet with Sam!" And then she left with a blink of an eye.

With a sigh, I turned to Jessica; I guess the FAYZ didn't like the idea of us being too happy for too long.

"Go," Jessica sighed, "Sam is waiting."

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"I don't think that's up to me to decide," she muttered with a shrug. I smiled at her before getting up to leave.

Jessica walked me to the door so she could close it and lock it, something I told her to do just in case. I was scared to leave her alone since Brianna knew that I was off to meet Sam. Little did I know, Brianna was the least of my worries.

* * *

'_**He's gone,' **_**Old Jessica exclaimed just as I closed the door and locked it. I flinched, but tried to ignore her laughter. **

**As if that actually worked.**

**I began heading up the stairs waiting for her to do her worst. I had defied her knowing that I would only be punished later. However, I had hoped that maybe she would leave me alone once she figured out that Quinn and I were happy together.**

**Unfortunately, the second I thought that, there was the cruel laughter at the forefront of my mind. **

'_**I'll show you real love, real devotion,'**_** she hissed. And before I knew it, my body became limp at the top of the stairs. I fell forward, hitting the hardwood floors, but that wasn't the worst pain as she dragged me into her own special hell.**

_**There I was, standing in Coates in that room with him. I wanted to cry because she had brought me back to that one place that scared me more than anything did; it was worse than hell, especially with that monster there. However, when I looked closely, he didn't have that weird tentacle thing. There wasn't actually anything there, everything stopped right at his elbow.**_

_**He spat, "What're you doing here**__**freak**__**?"**_

_**I flinched, but stood my ground. God knows why I stood my ground. **_

_**I found myself saying, "Making sure you're okay."**_

_"__**Well, I'm perfectly fine," He growled through clenched teeth.**_

_"__**Don't be a jackass, Drake." I tried to sound confident, but he caught that smidgen of fear in my voice. Well, the smidgen of fear in Old Jessica's voice; I was trembling with fear.**_

_"__**Go away, Jessica. I don't need you." He pulled away from my touch as he got off the bed. With his back to me, he walked to the desk off in the corner and pulled out a gun he kept in the drawer.**_

_"__**I'm not leaving. Nothing you can do will stop me." I walked forward, but stopped when he turned around and aimed my gun right in my scarred face. However, my scar was not as big as his was.**_

_**His lips curled back in a snarl. "Don't you dare come any closer!"**_

_"__**Drake," I began, tears pooling in my eyes, but I held my head high. "You've threatened me countless times and I'm still here. You've abused me, pushed me around and I'm still here. You've tried to **_**kill **_**me and I'm **_**still **_**here."**_

_"__**That's because you're stupid-**_

_**I scoffed, "Yes, I am! I could've left you and gone with Sam's group. Hell, I could've gone with **__**anyone **__**because there are so many other guys more sane than you!"**_

_"__**Good, then go with them now!" he yelled advancing on me, gun held in place. "Go with them so I can blow your stupid little head off later."**_

_"__**Just do it already!" My hands were clenched into little tight balls. I looked weak despite the strong, defiant look in my eyes. There were dark circles under my eyes and my cheeks were hallowed out, but I kept my strong stance. I kept it despite my strong urge to run away.**_

_**However, he wouldn't back down, not to me. Although, his finger on the trigger was having a small difficulty, it as if something holding him back from shooting me. "Jessica, just get the fuck away before I hurt you!"**_

_"__**Stop talking about it and do it!" I yelled, foolishly taking a step towards him.**_

_**Suddenly, there was a bang and the pain just flooded throughout my body. I let out a cry as I fell to the floor. **_

_"__**Jessica." He ran over to me. I was on the floor, blood soaking up the once white shirt of his and forming a small pool around me. He knelt by my side unsure what to do to stop the bleeding, since he normally tried to keep the blood going.**_

_**The bullet had struck me somewhere under my left collarbone; it was embedded deep inside me. Yet, the pain was unbearable. I was just waiting for everything to blackout, waiting for my time to die. **_

_**He hissed, "Damn it Jessica, I said **__**stay away**__**not come closer! Why don't you ever listen to me? You idiot!"**_

_**I didn't say anything; my head rolled side to side, while my eyes fluttered open or closed. The world was fading in and out…in and out.**_

'_**He took me to Lana so she could heal me,' **_**Old Jessica said with a small smile.**

**I was once again in that small cage watching her. She was sitting not too far away from me in her black dress with her silky, dark hair spilling neatly over her shoulder as she looked down at her hands. There was a moment of peace on her face, but the quickly passed when she returned her attention to me.**

'_**But then there was the war where I died and you took over!' **_**She screamed. '**_**I want him back; I want my body back! Give it back, bitch!'**_

**For a moment, I was more than ready to say that she could have it back if I just knew how to give it back. But then Quinn popped into my head. If Old Jessica took over, what would happen to Quinn? I knew that being with Quinn hurt her and Drake, but letting her be with Drake hurt Quinn and now me.**

**That was another thing. What would happen to me if Old Jessica did take over? Would I be locked up in here and watch as she tortured everyone else physically?**

"**No!" I screamed in defiance.**

'_**What did you say?'**_** she growled. Old Jessica stood up, nearing my cage with a look of pure anger. I tried to move back in the cage, away from her but I didn't have any room to move. She reached into the cage and grabbed me by the hair. **_**'Did you just say no? I said I want my body back! Give it back! It's my body!'**_

**I let out a cry of pain. "Please, please, just let me go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"**

**Old Jessica yanked my hair through the bars, slamming my head against the bars. **_**'You bitch! You stole my body! My life! You took everything from me!'**_

**Just then, there was the sound of shattering glass from… somewhere. It wasn't from the nightmare; it sounded as if it was from somewhere inside the house. Old Jessica froze, her hand still tangled in my hair as she glanced around. Tears were running down my face from the splitting headache I know had. **

'_**What was that?'**_** Old Jessica asked, letting go of my hair.**

**Even though I was trapped within my cage, I could feel someone scoop me up in their arms. For a second, I thought it was Quinn. That was until I felt a long, rough tentacle wrap around my waist.**

* * *

Guess who's back? =D Hee hee~

Okay, so thank you to SummerFeally, thesmokelives, TheBlondeWeasley, Hikarui and Paris for the reviews! Also special thanks to thesmokelives for checking over the chapter~ =D You know you're awesome! XD

TheBlondeWeasley- Eh it's fine, I wouldn't be surprised if half my readers left because I take forever to update sometimes

Hikarui- Caine is at Coates, still passed out! Have you not read Hunger? Lol, jk~

Paris- You made my day with you review. Honestly =) Also, your favorite person is back!

I just want to say, everyone's review makes my day. I am always happy to hear that ya'll like this story =D Ya'll are fantastic!


	19. Bad Day Part 1

Drake, **Jessica~**

* * *

Bad Day

There she was, just lying there. I hadn't expected taking her would be so easy, but I didn't care. She was mine once again, that's all that mattered.

That's all anyone needed to know.

I was still in the hallway, blood dripping from my hand from punching in that damn window. Everything had been locked. Who the hell locked things in the FAYZ anymore?

None of that mattered when I looked down at Jessica. However, I found anger surged through me for everything she had done since I first met her. From the day Caine dragged us down to Perdido Beach, to the day she left me.

I had done everything for her and she left me. I brought her to life and she left me.

Talk about gratitude.

Either way, I had her and things were going smoother than I had expected. Well, that was until I felt Jessica stir in my arms. And then her eyes shot wide open, fear etched deep within them as she stared back at me.

"Drake…," her voice quivered, but I quickly clamped my bloody hand over her mouth, my whip hand wrapped tightly around her waist as I slammed her body against the wall. We were still at the top of the stairs.

"Don't you say one fucking thing," I growled. My blood smeared on her face, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting her to the car and driving away back to Coates. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle her or have her there without trying to kill her. All I did know was that I couldn't stand the thought of her being with somebody else.

She was mine. I carved my name into her body and I was ready to do it again. I had to teach her that she was mine and no one else's. Not Caine's to boss around. Not Quinn's to love. Jessica was solely mine.

_Mine._

"I'm going to take you back with me and you're going to follow my orders without making a fucking sound. Got it?" I asked as my whip hand tightened around her waist. I waited for her to meekly nod her head; I wasn't expecting her to knee me in _the_ spot.

I grimaced, my whip hand loosened around her waist and my bloody hand slipped from her mouth as I doubled over from her kick. Then, without any warning, she brought up her leg again, sending me down the stairs. However, I lashed out with my whip hand, not one to react slowly.

Jessica yelped when my whip hand curled around her ankle, bringing her down the stairs with me. Unfortunately, she grabbed onto the railing, still kicking until I let go. She quickly bolted into a room while I kept falling down until I reached the bottom.

I groaned as I got back on my feet. "Bitch!" I growled going back up. "You're going to pay for this!"

'_**He's back! Drake, Drake,'**_** Old Jessica yelled out in joy as I struggled to get back on my feet. I didn't know what came over me to fight him off, but it was working. **

**Maybe it was the dread of going back to that living hell. Maybe it was the thought of him taking me away from Quinn. Maybe it was the thought of just being with him, but whatever it was helped me escape him. **

**For now.**

**I thought about screaming, but I knew no one would come running to save me. After all, I screamed every night because of the nightmares. Everyone would simply write it off as that.**

'_**Stop running away! He can free me! Let him free me!'**_** Old Jessica screamed, forcing me to clutch my head as I ran into the closest room. Once I slammed the door behind me and locked it, I fell to the floor as she continued to scream at me. For a second, I wanted to bang my head against the floor just to make it stop, but I resisted.**

"**Please, leave me alone. I can't go with him," I begged. "He'll kill me! Kill us!"**

'_**Only you-'**_

"**If I die, you're going to die with me!" I screeched.**

**For a moment, there was silence. Old Jessica was completely silent. However, there was no silence inside the house, outside my door.**

**Not with him here, at least. Nothing was ever silent with him.**

"Jessica, get your fucking ass out here and I won't hurt you," I growled, slamming my fist against the door. I could hear her shuffling within the room, but the door didn't open; she was too smart to fall for that bluff. Well, I wasn't completely bluffing. I wouldn't hurt her as much as I originally planned.

There was no doubt that she _would_ be punished once I got my whip hand around her neck.

After waiting another minute, I took a few steps back. "Fine, I warned you." And then I kicked the door a few times until it was hanging off its hinges.

The room was empty.

Or so I though. I felt something smash onto my head, sending me back to the ground.

**I had thought about escaping through the window and climbing onto the roof. But that would have been obvious, painfully obvious. Moreover, the roof would have been a dead end. I wouldn't have been able to go anywhere, other than plummet to my death.**

**And even that didn't promise instant death. It was hard to choose between eventually dying at Drake's hands or crushed bones and massive bleeding.**

**All those thoughts had rushed out of my head when I heard him on the other side promising me that he wouldn't hurt me. **

**Did he think I was stupid?**

**I wasn't able to think about that for too long when he began kicking the door. I didn't have any more time to think! Quickly, I searched the room for a weapon, but all I found was a vase with dead flowers in it. This must have been the old lady's room.**

**I shook my head, grabbed up the vase and pressed up close to the wall with the vase high over my head, waiting for him. I cringed when the door was kicked wide open by that monster. **

**He walked in and paused, looking around for me. However, before he could turn around, I brought the vase down on his head. I ran from the room, not waiting to see if it actually hurt him. Waiting was a stupid thing to do with Drake nearby, but I barely took three steps before falling to the ground as that haze came over me. It was too strong for me to fight off, not that I ever thought I was able to.**

_**I missed and now I was going to pay the price, unless I ran out of the cabin quickly. The front door flew right off the hinges by my hiding spot against the wall, meaning I had to run now or else die. And there was no way that was going to happen.**_

_**Getting up, I ran into the kitchen and threw myself out of the already broken window. The landing was far from graceful, but I swiftly got up and darted into the cover of the few surrounding trees, waiting for Drake to come out.**_

_**Before he could even step over the threshold, I was already climbing into a tree.**_

_**Blade in hand, I waited as I perched precariously in the tree. I just needed him to take one step out the back door. My grip on the blade tightened when I saw the door creak slowly open. The first object I saw poking from behind the screen was the black barrel of the gun followed by its master. Without a moment's hesitation, I flung my blade and jumped out of the tree, surprising him.**_

_**I caught him completely off guard; he wasn't expecting a full out body pinning attack. He raised his gun in the direction of the knife, but wasn't able to fire after I got my hands on it and knocked him onto his back. I was on top of him, my face smudged with dirt and blood but my large brown eyes drowned him in anger and fear. He felt something cold and sharp right at his neck, waiting to make a quick end of him. He simply smirked at me as his finger wrapped around the trigger of the rifle and put it right at my temple.**_

_**'**__**Let's see who is quicker…' He said, with that glint those cold gray eyes.**_

_**I didn't like the look of that devil grin of his, if anything I hated is as it made my blood run cold. The fear caused me to put more pressure on the blade I held at his throat but not enough to draw blood…yet.**_

**The haze was gone and I was left staring blankly at the white ceiling.**

I let out a groan, blinking my eyes a few times. For a moment, I was confused on what had happened, but when I looked at the broken shards behind me, I let out a dry laugh.

'Did she just hit me from behind…with a vase?' I asked, standing my and brushing myself off.

I shook my head, my anger temporarily disappearing. No matter how much she denied it, there was still a bit of the old Jessica in her. Then again, it could be natural instinct, but I'd like to think it was the former.

It felt like déjà vu when I walked out of the room and she was one again just lying there. However, this time her eyes were open and she was simply staring. I knew she saw me because she flinched as I towered above her, but she didn't make a move to get up. It was as if she was finally giving up.

She was giving in.

**I saw him loom into view, but I didn't move. Old Jessica pulled me into a memory just to stop me from running away. **

**No matter how hard I tried, I could never run away. **

**She was always there. And wherever she was, so was Drake.**

"**Do your worst," I muttered as I closed my eyes, waiting for that tentacle to lash across my body. **

**Just waiting…**

* * *

Right, I split this chapter into two because I hate my ending at the moment. No, by ending i don't mean the end of this story, just the end of the chapter~ =) Should be up soon enough

SummerFeally, thesmokelives, Armygirl0604, My-Name-Is-Not-Dobby and 7erenalisfer alchexist, thank you for the wonderful reviews! =D

Also, I would just like to throw out there that I am now up to 90 reviews for this story, and like I did with my last popular story- Not Logical(different fandom)- I will give a special treat to my 100th reviewer. I'm not saying cookies or ice-cream stuff, but I mean a oneshot Drake/Jessica that has never seen the light of day. It was a pre-FAYZ thing I did for fun, but never posted because I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. The winner gets to read it and decide whether I should put it on for the rest of you guys.

Don't own Gone, just Jessica-

Drake: I own her!

-sigh- Hope you guys liked it; review! =D


	20. Bad Day Part 2

Drake, **Jessica**

* * *

Bad Day Part 2

"Do your worst," she said before closing her eyes.

I stared at her in disbelief. Then, that rage consumed me, flowing to every part of my being as I looked down at the weak form lying before me.

"Bitch!" I roared, bringing my whip hand down. Jessica let out a cry of pain, but it sounded as if she was partially holding it back in, forcing me to whip her again. However, before I could repeat my action, my whip hand began to spaz out as an inhuman roar filled my head.

'_What did I tell you?'_

"She-"

'_Get away from her! If you she dies, she cannot fulfill her duty.'_

"Fine!" I growled. My whip hand fell limp at my side. I breathed heavily as I stared down at her. There was a moment of silence; she wasn't even whimpering at the pain from being whipped. This made me angrier yet, but I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch her bleed onto the hardwood floors.

She wasn't bleeding too much, but I knew that she was in a lot of pain. I had whipped her with all my strength; she had to be in pain!

My lips curled back in a snarl. "Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I'm not taking you back with me. Get up."

I watched as she slowly opened her eyes, revealing those sunken dark orbs. She stared at me in disbelief.

"I said, get up!" I yelled ready to kick her, but grimaced when I reminded myself that I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't help but want to hurt her, put some sense back into her. Remind her that she used to be _mine._

I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. "When I say get up, you get up. Understand?"

Jessica simply looked at me, trying to hold back the tears and cries of pain. I searched her eyes and took joy when I spotted the fear in them. Yet, that joy didn't last long when I heard the front door open. I cursed under my breath as I pulled her back into the room with me.

"Jessica?" Someone from downstairs called out. It must've been Quinn.

Surprisingly, Jessica didn't yell out to him to save her. Instead, she stood quietly with me as I tried to think of another possible exit, without alerting Quinn too soon. I was sure the town would believe that Jessica went running back to me, or just ran away in general and leave it that. I didn't want people to know that I kidnapped her. Not that she was much of a loss, anyway.

But Quinn, that was another story.

"Jessica?" Quinn said again, moving farther away from us. Possibly going into the kitchen, or maybe the living room. It would be better for everyone if he went into the kitchen, because the living room was littered with broken glass.

I looked around the room, my eyes settling on the window.

"Do you have rope?" I asked her, but wasn't surprised when she shook her head.

Of course she didn't. What did I expect? For her to suddenly make rope out of thin air?

Then it clicked.

"Get the bed sheets," I said quietly, pushing her roughly towards the bed. "Tie them together so we can climb do-"

"What the hell!" Quinn began yelling from downstairs. "Jessica! Jessica! Oh God, Jessica!"

He must have finally checked the living room, meaning that we didn't much time before he found us. I rolled my eyes; I could always just kill him. Sam wouldn't come after me, because he wouldn't know who killed the idiot.

But that would just draw more attention to the situation.

Normally, I wouldn't mind if the whole town came after me so I could simply defeat them. Show them who was the true leader was around here, but all I came for was Jessica. I would deal with the town some other day.

I looked over at Jessica who was staring down at the bed sheet she was holding in her hand. Then she slowly looked at the door when there were hurried footsteps making their way towards us.

"Jessica, where are you? Jessica!" Quinn yelled out, coming closer with each step.

"Fucking bitch, what did I tell you to do?" I snarled as I wrapped my whip around her waist. Not even waiting for her response, I walked over to the door and pulled out the gun that was safely tucked in the holster.

There wasn't much time until Quinn reached this room, forcing me to whisper quickly to Jessica. "If you want your pretty boy, Quinn to live, you're going to lie your ass off. Make him go to some other part of the house; if he finds out about me, I'll shoot him on the spot."

I felt Jessica tense under my whip, making me grin and then grimace.

"Once you've distracted him, come back here."

"Or what?" She asked, causing me to smirk a little. There was that Jessica I knew.

"You know what," I said, uncurling my whip hand around her waist. I pushed her out just as Quinn was getting closer, sending them to the ground in a heap. Then I pressed up against the wall right next to the door, waiting for her to screw up.

I wouldn't mind shooting Quinn's brains out. After all, I had heard the kisses and laughs they shared that evening. I had been outside all day waiting for the moment Jessica was alone.

It was disgusting watching them dancing, laughing, lying on the couch…kissing.

Absolutely disgusting.

"**Jessica," Quinn said in relief. He was trying to get up, but I pushed him back down by the shoulders. I wasn't stronger than he was, but he wasn't going to push me off him.**

"**Quinn, something wrong?" I asked as smoothly as possible. However, my voice quivered slightly, and I was worried Quinn would notice. But that could've been because of the pain. My wound wasn't bleeding too much anymore, but it hurt when it rubbed against Quinn's shirt.**

**I blinked hard, holding back my tears. He couldn't know. Seeing the marks would alert him.**

"**Jessica, the window downstairs is broken and there is blood by the stairs." Quinn stared at me in disbelief.**

**I bit my lip, offering a weak smile. He stared at me, ready for my explanation, but I wasn't sure of what to say yet. I couldn't blame anyone except Drake. Not that he was exactly thinking of him. Out of everyone, he was probably thinking it was Brianna.**

**Well, I was leaving anyways. I could blame her. It would distract Quinn; keep him away from Drake. It would protect him. The lie would protect him even if it did kill me inside.**

"**Jessica, what happened?" Quinn asked again, trying to get up.**

"**Brianna," I blurted out.**

"**What?" He growled when I finally let him sit up.**

**I realized that the door to his room was broken and there were the shattered pieces of the vase on the ground. It was right behind me and he would see it any second, growing more suspicious of what had actually happened.**

**Not even having to force myself, I stood up and tried to pull Quinn up with me. "Are you hungry?" I tried to change the topic, but who was I kidding? Broken glass and blood, Quinn was far from hungry.**

"**No, I'm not, Jessica. What happened with Brianna? Why'd she break the window?" He shook his head, pulling his hand out of mine. I froze up when he looked at the door…well, where the door used to be.**

**I had never seen his face turn that shade of red before or even seen him scowl. He turned to me, lips back in a snarl. "Did she do this? Did she chase you?"**

"**Quinn, it's fine. I'm fi-"**

"**You're bleeding!" He yelled. "What'd she do to you?"**

**I crossed my arms over my stomach, shaking my head. "Please, Quinn, forget it. She isn't coming back and we should really go down into the kitchen. Please, Quinn, just listen to me!"**

"**Jessica, don't be scared. Just tell me what happened so I can protect you. I promise she'll never hurt you again," he promised.**

**He grabbed up my hands in his, staring into my eyes. "Please, just tell me what's wrong."**

"**Quinn," I sighed, looking at the floor in shame. "Nothing is wrong. Can't you let it go?"**

This was taking too long. All they were doing was talking; Jessica wasn't getting anything done.

Things had to end. Now.

I peeked around the corner, raised my gun and pressed it against his head. "Scream like the little fucking girl you are, I will blow your brains out. And don't try to be a fucking hero, okay? I just came to get back what is mine."

Quinn tensed up when he felt the gun, but he didn't move out of my way. But I looked past his bulbous surfer head to Jessica, motioning her to get over to me.

She hesitated as she looked at Quinn. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. It's for your own good," she sighed before walking past him to me.

I smirked when she was at my side, but I knew it wasn't because she wanted to go. She did it to save her precious Quinn. Well, we'd see how precious he was when he was dead.

Just was I was about to pull the trigger, Quinn ducked and sent a punch right at my gut. I stumbled back a few steps, slightly surprised. However, I regained my stance and lashed my whip hand at him before he could lunge at me again.

"Quinn!" Jessica shrieked, frozen in horror.

He let out a cry of pain, but he didn't go down. No, he went right for me, forcing both of us to fall back into the room. My gun had been knocked out of my hand from the force of the impact as my back hit the ground.

We both struggled to get up, blindly throwing punches. However, I had my whip hand, a huge advantage. Without further thought, I brought it down on his back repeatedly until he stopped fighting. He was sobbing as I pushed him off me to get up.

Pathetic.

"I told you not to be a fucking hero," I sneered as I raised my whip hand only to bring it down on him again. This was much more fun since I could keep whipping him.

There was no one to stop me.

"Stop hurting him!" Jessica suddenly yelled. I had almost forgotten she was there.

I turned to her, to tell her to shut her fucking mouth and then-

_Bang. _

_Bang._

_Bang._

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! O.O Did Jessica kill Drake? =O Who knows! I certainly don't...=D

Contest still going... Are ya'll scared to read the one-shot? I can always change the prize if you are...O.O Maybe ya'll aren't all the interested. Eh. =P

*********Change of plans!*****

**104th reviewer gets the one-shot. And please don't just start reviewing whatever chapters you haven't reviewed, bc that is sort of cheating and I feel very conflicted if that happens. So, just review and I'm sure whoever wins will allow me to put it on the site for the rest of you. Unless it's just a terrible one-shot, then the reviewer would be do ya'll a favor.**

thesmokelives, thank you for both reviews and checking over my horrid grammar mistakes. You're ACE! Thank you to summerfeally, armygirl0604 and 7erenalisfer alchexist! You four are pretty ace too! XD

Oh, btw, for fun, I was wondering how many of you guys are team Quessica (Quinn/Jessica) or team Dressica (Drake/Jessica) I tried to think of other names, themokelives...but I fail at coming up with couple names...DX

Right, don't own Gone or even...Jessica.

REVIEW!


	21. No More

...guess~

* * *

No More

I hadn't known what to do when the boys were on the ground struggling to beat each other. Quinn had been fighting back, but I wished he hadn't. Even I knew that Drake would win out in the end, no matter what.

Quinn had simply prolonged the inevitable and I had watched in horror not knowing what to do. But then I saw the gun a few feet from the two. And not even thinking about it, I had ran over and picked it up.

It was heavy and the metal felt cold against my skin. Just holding it had given me shivers, but then Quinn began crying out in pain. I knew I had to do something, but last time I had used this, I had barely hit anything.

I had looked up in time to see Drake standing over Quinn, his whip hand raised and ready to strike.

"Stop hurting him!" I yelled.

He turned, locking eyes with me.

I raised the gun, held it the way he had taught me and pulled the trigger as many times as I could until I was out of bullets.

I had heard three shots. One of them must have hit him, right?

At least one.

**She shot at me! That bitch shot at me. Drake Merwin!**

**The pain was spreading through my whip hand, a bullet lodged deep more near where my elbow would be. Another bullet had simply grazed my shoulder and the last one missed me completely.**

**Despite the fact it hurt like hell when I moved my whip hand, I knocked the gun out of her hand.**

**I had to act quickly; people would start coming over to the house having heard the gun shots. But I wouldn't leave without Jessica. I didn't go through hell to go back to Coates empty handed. **

**However, when I moved towards Jessica- who was slowly backing away from me- I felt a hand grab onto my leg. I looked down only to see Quinn trying to fight back even though he was bleeding everywhere. Kicking his hand off me, I stamped on it only to hear him cry out in pain.**

**I grinned, but my happiness was short lived gone when I looked back at Jessica.**

**She flinched; still backing up until her gaze went to that pathetic, bloody heap on the ground. She stopped, knowing she couldn't just leave Quinn behind. That was her ultimate downfall.**

**If she had run out of the house then, she would've escaped me.**

**Maybe.**

**I growled as I walked towards her, slapped her with my uninjured hand and then grabbed her by the hair.**

"**Fucking idiot, I'll teach you to shoot at me," I growled as I dragged her out of the room by her hair.**

**Finally, she began screaming. I began to run down the steps with the urge to get to the car, before everyone came running to the house. But it was harder to drag her away when she was kicking and screaming the entire time.**

"No!" I screamed as he grabbed me by the hair and began dragging me away. "Quinn!"

We reached the stairs; for a moment I thought Drake was going to carry me down it or something, but no. He dragged me down, each step creating more bruises on my body. More marks. More signs of damage.

Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to break free of him. However, he had a goal and I was part of it. He wasn't going to let me go anytime soon, just as I wasn't going to stop struggling.

My body finally hit the last step.

"Let me go! Someone, help!" I screamed, hoping people were already running over to help. If not to help me, then at least to help Quinn. I doubted anyone would arrive to save me. No one cared. Well, no one except Quinn, and look where that had gotten him.

I began screaming even more when he dragged me through broken pieces of glass, which I know he did just to cause me more pain. Soon enough, we were in the backyard, him still dragging me, and me stills screaming.

However, my vision was quickly engulfed by bright pinpricks as the world slowly dimmed into absolute darkness.

**I wasn't able to handle her screams anymore, especially not when they were for that bleeding fuck head.**

**Knowing that she was near unconsciousness, I knocked her head against the one tree I had been hiding out in earlier. The screams stopped, her body became limp and I was finally able to reach my car that was on the other side of the high fence.**

**I had thought about throwing her over the fence, but that might just kill her and the Darkness wouldn't be happy about that. **

**Instead, I used the fence gate to get out of yard just as I heard shouts from inside the house.**

**Good thing I got out when I did. **

**But too bad they would find Quinn and save him **_**before**_** he bled to death.**

**Well, at least it was a distraction.**

* * *

Congrats to My-Name-Is-Not-Dobby! Now ya'll can bother and threaten so that I can post the one-shot for the rest of you XD Just kidding, please don't do that. That wouldn't be nice.

As always, thank you to Summer Feally, thesmokelives, My-Name-Is-Not-Dobby, 7erenalisfer alchexist and Rachaelwashere. =)

7erenalisfer alchexist- D= What? Hate Drake? I know he's being a jackass right now, but how can you hate him? Oh no!

Oh, and I would like to apologize for picking on Brianna in my last chapter...I see that it was sort of mean, but that's the only person that Jessica could. She was just trying to distract Quinn...anyways, yeah...sorry!

Don't own Gone, obviously, and Drake owns Jessica.


	22. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

I didn't want to wake up. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I just couldn't. If I woke up then I would have to face the harsh reality that awaited me.

That tentacle was tightly wrapped around my waist, reminding me that I was no longer with Quinn but with the evil one instead. If I opened my eyes, I would only see his shark like features staring down at me. No doubt a smirk would be on his face for finally catching his prey.

For a moment, I tried to forget where I was. I tried to bring on that haze, wanting to escape into Old Jessica's torture chamber. Anything was better than the monster that waited for me when I opened my eyes.

It didn't take long for me to fall into the haze; however, it wasn't the same as before. The room was no longer that brilliant white, but a shade of gray. It was slightly unsettling that I was able to look around without feeling cramped. My small cage was gone and I was standing up.

'_What do you want, bitch?_' asked that one voice that normally made me cower in fear.

I stared at the girl sitting on the ground, playing the hem of her black dress. I blinked, confused.

Where was my cage?

What was going on?

What happened?

I wanted to ask all of these questions, but when Old Jessica looked up and shot me a glare, I couldn't bring myself to ask them. Even though she was on the ground, looking like some broken doll, she was still very intimidating.

Unsure of what to say, I croaked out, "Hi…"

'_Hi! Hi?' she snarled, baring her teeth at me. 'After everything, all you can say is 'hi?' You're fucking kidding me, right?_'

I took a step back, but I wasn't sure why.

"I don't know what else to say," I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

Old Jessica rolled her eyes as she stood up, making me think that the cage was coming back. '_It's just fucking fantastic_,' she began, crossing her arms over her chest. She began to pace in front of me. _'I built up my whole rep around being a strong girl and there you go screwing it up. I had the strongest man by my side and you screw that up as well. I hate you. I hate me. I hate that fucking coyote for killing me! I hate that war for happening. I hate Sam and Caine. I hate this whole fucking FAYZ. I wished it never happened!_'

"But then you would never have met Drake," I said, although I wasn't sure why.

She looked at me, but for once she wasn't glaring, sneering or scowling. Instead, she blinked a few times, at a loss for words.

"I know I don't like him, but if none of this happened, you would never have met him. Maybe it was all supposed to go like this." I shrugged.

She scoffed, '_Yeah, I fall in love with Drake then die a few days later. Come back and you fall in love with Quinn. Exactly how it was all supposed to work out_.'

"I'm not in love with Quinn…," I trailed off, biting my lower lip.

'_And I hate Drake_,' she uttered sarcastically.

"I don't love him!" I protested, defensively. "I…like…him."

'_Love, like, what's the difference?_'

Instead of answering her, I asked, "Why are you talking to me?" It felt as if we were friends just sitting around and talking casually. Well, somewhat casually.

'_Who else do I have to talk to_,' she said, unexpectedly. _'You took over my body; I can't talk to anyone else but you. Even if I torture you more than half the time.'_

"Oh."

She grimaced, but sighed, '_Yeah…'_

An awkward silence stretched between us, making me feel as if it was time to go and just face Drake. Or maybe I could just stay here since Old Jessica wasn't going to hurt me, I think.

'_You really don't like Drake at all?' _She asked, surprising me slightly.

"Well, I guess he's good looking," I stuttered, taken aback from the question and the fact that _she_ asked it. "Why?"

'_Because I'm going to make you fall in love with him and forget all about Quinn. Bye, New Jessica_,' Old Jessica replied; I noticed a dark look in her eyes when she suddenly walked over and pushed me. I didn't fall back; I woke up gasping for air.

My body trembled when that thing tightened its grip around my waist. I looked over only to see _his_ cold gray eyes on me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ready for the day, are we?" he growled, sending shivers down my spine.

Right, I was supposed to fall in love with _him_?

Good luck, Old Jessica.

* * *

Right, sorry for the late update, but school bogged me down for a while and to add onto it, I'm sick. Probably the only reason I was able to update since I'm stuck at home for the rest of the day _ Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy this! Review please~


	23. Temptation

Temptation

I was sitting on the ground, staring blankly at the target riddled with bullet holes. There was yelling and gunshots in the distance, but I was just waiting for it all to be directed it at me. I was simply sitting on the ground with a gun in my hands too scared actually to shoot it, even though the man before me was made of paper.

Just then, I felt someone's hand in my hair, yanking me up to my feet. Yet I felt very little pain. and barely any fear entered my eyes as I stared into his gray ones. His lips were curled back in a snarl as he jammed his gun against my throat.

I simply stared at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled impatiently.

I was supposed to be shooting at the paper man, and I had, but I kept thinking of Quinn-

"I asked you a question, bitch!" Drake said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You have no fucking problem shooting at me, but when it comes to shooting inanimate objects, you can't? What do you want me to do, put a fucking picture of me on the target?"

The cool metal pressed harder and harder with each word he spoke, making the fear much more prominent in my eyes.

"Here, how about you shoot at me," he snarled, letting go of me. I fell to the ground, struggling to stand up so he didn't shoot me instead.

"Drake," I began, but he swiftly cut me off.

"No, come on, take a shot! That's all you like to shoot at!"

I frowned, not moving to raise my gun at him. I wanted to, a part of me really wanted to shoot the goddamn bastard down and run back to Quinn, but I just couldn't.

Didn't know why…

"No," I sobbed quietly.

"What did you say?" He snapped, coming back over to me.

I bit my lip, repeating my weak, 'no.'

"Okay, how about I go and finish off Quinn?"

I raised my gun and fired until I was out of bullets.

"Missed, but let's try that again," Drake said angrily, grabbing the gun out of my hands to reload it. "People can move to dodge bullets, moron. You don't shoot in only one direction unless you hit the person the first time. If not, you stop and aim again. Stop wasting my fucking bullets, got it?"

I stood there, shaking from the surge of power I felt from shooting at him. For a moment, I felt as if I was about to fall, but I felt a hand on my arm, steadying me.

"You are absolutely weak and worthless."

I frowned, but didn't say anything since I already knew that.

"Mike, get your ass over here," Drake yelled out before moving behind me. I froze up when I felt his body press up close against my back; his tentacle hand wrapped itself around my waist to keep me from bolting off.

A tall kid with shaggy, messy brown hair came running over, gun in hand. He looked at Drake and then at me, slightly confused on what was going on.

"Go over to the target and just stand there," Drake ordered, but the kid didn't move at first, realizing that he was taking the target's place.

"Drake," I hissed, trying to get out of his strong grip.

"Don't you fucking move, bitch. Mike, go or else," he snarled.

Hesitantly, Mike stood right in front of the target, fear embedded into the very core of his being.

I closed my eyes, but Drake hissed, "Keep your eyes open or you won't be able to shoot a damn thing."

He brought my hand up, having crammed the reloaded gun back into my hand. His lips were right by my ear, demanding me to relax, aim, and pull the trigger.

"Please, stop it," I whimpered, wishing he wasn't so cruel.

"I said, pull the damn trigger," he growled, growing even more impatient with me. He could feel me trembling against him in fear, but that didn't stop him from forcing me to shoot the poor kid. However, I didn't think about the kid when I pulled the trigger. He was an after thought.

Something strong coursed through my body…a feeling. It was powerful and intoxicating, but frightening nonetheless.

A cry of pain came from the boy as he crumpled to the ground, making me cringe. I closed my eyes as my arm became limp, but Drake wasn't about to let me go.

No, he would never just end it there.

"Again," he breathed, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. I could sense the excitement he was getting out of this, making me scream in disgust.

"No, please, just-"

"He'll be fine; he's a freak anyways."

I blinked, but then felt like strangling Drake when he added, "Oh, wait, Jake's the freak, not Mike."

"Drake!"

"Might as well put him out of his misery," he said as if it was no big deal.

"No," I said, trying to sound strong, but that hardly worked.

"Come on, just one more shot," Drake urged. It scared me that a part of me wanted to pull the trigger again; it was all so tempting.

The power.

The control…

I swallowed, trying to push those feelings back. "I can't."

"I know you want to do it. Just look at him writhing in pain on the ground," he went on, each word making me want to pull the trigger. "Come on, shoot him. End his pain. You'd be doing him a favor."

"Please, stop."

"Do it."

That's all I needed. I couldn't hold back after those last two words. It was simply too tempting not to want that feeling of power coursing through my body again. The power pulled me under its spell, making my mind go hazy and blurring my judgment.

A small grin crept onto my face when I pulled the trigger. There was another cry of pain, but then...silence.

"See, was that too hard?" He murmured against my ear.

I shivered, my body relaxing into his hold. Resting my head back against his shoulder, I let the gun slip from my grasp. That black metal killer fell onto the ground covered in dead grass, but Drake didn't stop it this time.

Instead, those bruising kisses came back, but I was so out of it that I didn't do anything to stop him. Not as if I ever could stop him.

* * *

Hey! Review! Love all of you! =D Heh heh...

Sorry, guys a bit worn out over here, but yeah. Hope you liked it~


End file.
